La fiesta del hombre muerto
by Apolonia86
Summary: Se celebra un nuevo Torneo de Artes Marciales después de veinte años, trayendo un nuevo reencuentro para nuestros héroes. Un fic de Juuhachigou y Mirai Bulma.
1. Sin escape

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni personajes me pertenecen.

**La fiesta del hombre muerto**

_(Dead man's party)_

Un fic de Juuhachigo y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Uno  
"Sin escape"

_Todo vestido sin ningún lugar a donde ir_  
_Caminando con un hombre muerto sobre mi hombro_  
_Esperando a una invitación para llegar_  
_Yendo a una fiesta donde nadie sigue vivo_

* * *

Las sombras se alargaban en sol de abril. El paisaje de los alrededores estaba duro y amenazante, sólo con escasa vegetación y ningún habitante humana visible desde un horizonte al otro. Incluso los más grandes árboles no estaban en la zona; no había suficientes alimentos ya sea para los lentos, pesados herbívoros o los rápidos, peligrosos depredadores. No había nada más grande que un lagarto de arena en este lugar llamado hogar. Hoy en particular, el ruido y la conmoción de muy arriba en el cielo había mantenido a las pequeñas criaturas escondidas en sus madrigueras subterráneas. Podría haber sido una tormenta, pero el cielo estaba claro y sin nubes. Otra clase de tempestad asoló, una sin lluvia o viento, con el sonido y la furia mucho más que fuerte que los peores rayos o truenos.

Alto por encima de la llanura rondaban dos figuras, parecían humanas, pero no de este mundo; ambos habían nacido en un lejano, planeta muerto hace tiempo, a muchos años luz de la Tierra. Cabello negro y ojos oscuros eran las únicas características comunes entre ellos, además de las peludas marrones colas que cada uno mantenía envuelta alrededor de sus cinturas. Uno de ellos era más alto, de hombros amplios, con el cabello puntiagudo en una docenas de direcciones diferentes. El otro era mucho más pequeño, apenas más grande que un niño adolescente, con el cabello en forma de llamarada de medianoche que crecía como un desbordante timón por encima de un rostro con un perpetuo ceño fruncido de furia.

El par se enfrentaba entre sí, inmóviles por el momento, ambos respirando con dificultad, cada uno de ellos balanceando sus propias energías restantes mientras trataban de evaluar cuánto más de lucha quedaba en el otro. Ninguno estaba completamente descansado, pero ninguno estaba cerca del final de sus respectivos recursos. Ninguno tampoco buscaba un rápido fin a la confrontación. Acaba de comenzar a ponerse interesante.

"HAAAAA!"

Sin ninguna advertencia, Vegeta se abalanzó hacia Goku, que intentó escapar del camino. Él lo logró, pero su cola no; la desenvolvió para mantener su orientación en el aire mientras se movía. En un instante Vegeta tomó el apéndice en un salvaje, despiadado agarre. Goku gritó en casi una manera satisfactoria: _"¡¡DUELEEEEE!!"_

"¿Cuándo aprenderás a cuidar tu cola, Kakarotto?" Vegeta sonrió ferozmente, apretando lo suficiente como para hacer que Goku hiciera muecas del dolor. "Es una lástima que no seas un Élite, como yo. Y aún así sé cuando mantener mi cola envuelta lejos de la tentación de que la agarren. No es de extrañar que la sueltes; es más una carga para ti que una ventaja."

Para Goku, el dolor era comparable a ser pateado en la ingle. En realidad, al ser pateado en _sus partes_ era casi comparable —al menos eso era una buena comparación a menos que tu oponente se mantenga pisándote. Pero la cola... una vez que alguien la agarraba, el dolor seguía y seguía, socavando su fuerza, hasta que decidieran soltarla.

Apretando sus dientes, se movió hacia el brazo de Vegeta, con la esperanza de soltar su agarre de hierro. Vegeta simplemente rió y evitó el torpe golpe, dándole otro tortuoso apretón que hizo a Goku gritar como un cachorro que acababa de ser pateado. "Vamos, Kakarotto," dijo, "¡sin duda alguna el más poderoso guerrero jamás nacido de la baja sangre Saiyajin puede hacer mejor esto!"

Otro apretón, y los brazos de Goku se doblaron hasta su pecho y se acurrucó. Vegeta rió. Estaba disfrutando sólo un poco demasiado, lo sabía. Kakarotto no tenía muchas debilidades explotables, y de vez en cuando era útil recordarle quien estaba realmente en la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria. Incluso si este plebeyo de clase baja había logrado alcanzar el Super Saiyajin primero, él todavía era mejor, y Vegeta lo sabía.

_Un simple error de cálculos,_ se dijo severamente, mirando Goku retorcerse y se preguntaba qué ataque intentaría en cualquier momento. _Yo debería haber sido el primero en alcanzar ese nivel de poder, no él._ _Kakarotto es un impertinente, al igual lo fue su padre._ _Un poco de humildad le hará bien._

Una parte de él lo sabía mejor, por supuesto. Habían pocas criaturas en la galaxia menos orgullosas que Son Goku —él era tan humilde como cualquier guerrero podría ser. Aún así, Vegeta se recordaba a sí mismo, el hombre necesitaba aprender a poner en guardia esa excesivamente sensible cola suya. Si Vegeta pudiera atraparla en el medio de un entrenamiento, un enemigo podría tomarla con la misma facilidad en una verdadera lucha. Es cierto, no muchos adversarios conocerían la particular debilidad de Kakarotto, pero aún así—

"...ha... meeee..."

Vegeta parpadeó. "¿Qué—?"

"—HAAAAA!" De pronto las manos de Goku se empujaron hasta el rostro de Vegeta, y el mundo se convirtió en un brillante haz de luz color azul blanquecino. Era un disparo débil, lejos de estar en su máximo poder, pero tomó a Vegeta completamente fuera de guardia. No sólo soltó la cola de Goku, sino que la fuerza de la explosión lo llevó alto en el aire, luego moviéndolo torpemente mientras él trataba de mantenerse erguido, golpeando contra el suelo con el rostro. Una pequeña lagartija del césped que se había aventurado tras un insecto o dos salió mientras él se movía, tambaleándose y retorciéndose de nuevo a su agujero mientras la nube de polvo se elevaba y asentaba.

Goku flotaba en el aire, jadeando, mientras cautelosamente ocultaba su magullada y latente cola bajo su traje. Vegeta tenía razón, por supuesto, sobre mantenerla bajo control —_Pero, ¡¿tiene que disfrutar hacerme gritar tanto?!_

Vegeta retiró su cabeza del suelo con un gruñido. "Muy bien, Kakarotto," siseó a través de sus apretados dientes, sacudiendo la arena rojiza de sus cabellos espigados. "¡Ahora veamos lo rápido que en realidad eres!" Se lanzó del suelo y se arrojó como una bala en el aire, directo hacia Goku, preparando un ataque en sus dos manos—

shk

"Bueno, ¡¡TIEMPO!!"

shk

Vegeta detuvo tan repentinamente su carga que casi se cae. Lentamente se volteó y buscó la fuente de la voz amplificada, que había venido de un centenar de metros más abajo en el suelo.

Goku murmuró, "Ut-oh... creo que estamos en problemas, Vegeta."

Vegeta bufó. "¿Qué quieres, mujer?" siseó.

Bulma se puso de pie con sus puños plantados sobre sus exuberantes caderas, frunciéndole el ceño. En una mano estaba sosteniendo un megáfono amarillo brillante. Junto a ella Chi-chi, de brazos cruzados, mirando a su alrededor.

Bulma alzó el megáfono de nuevo. shk "¿Ustedes dos tienen ALGUNA idea de que HORA es?" shk

Goku y Vegeta se miraron entre sí, luego se volvió para mirar al enojado par abajo.

"Aaa..." Goku finalmente se aventuró. "¿Nos perdimos el desayuno?"

Chi-chi le quitó el megáfono a Bulma y habló a través de él. shk "Y el almuerzo. Y la cena se está ENFRIANDO. ¡Te haría bien si nunca más te alimento de nuevo, Son Goku!" shk Al terminar, le entregó el megáfono de nuevo a Bulma y cruzó sus brazos.

Goku hizo un gesto de la más sentida desesperación que cualquiera de sus anteriores gritos de dolor. "¡¡_Lo siento_, Chi-chi!!" Bajó del cielo inmediatamente, aterrizando al lado de su mujer con una mirada que era en parte era de la más sincera disculpa y tres partes de desesperada súplica. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus rígidos hombros. "¡No digas cosas como esa! ¡Eres la mejor cocinera del mundo! ¡Del universo, Chi-chi! ¡No podía vivir sin tu comida! Regresaré a casa de inmediato, ¿está bien? Y—" desesperadamente buscó alguna manera de apaciguar a su ardiente compañera. "¡Y me quedaré en casa todo el día de mañana! ¡No entrenaré ni una vez! ¡Le quitaré la maleza al jardín y cortaré el césped y yo— ¡yo incluso leeré un libro! ¡Lo prometo! _¡¡Lo prometo!!_ ¿¿Porfavorporfavorporfavor??"

Chi-chi se suavizó un poco. "Bien. Está bien. ¡Pero antes de comer tienes que tomar un baño!"

"Oh, _¡sí! ¡Sí!_ Vamos a casa ahora mismo, ¿está bien?" Apresuradamente le silbó a la nube voladora; con Chi-chi aún en sus brazos, saltó a bordo y la dorada nube voladora rápidamente los llevó hacia la casa.

Vegeta observaba la escena con desprecio en su rostro. "Es increíble como cualquier Saiyajin puede ser tan controlado sólo por el cinco por ciento de su anatomía," murmuró, mientras sonreía descendiendo al suelo.

Bulma miró a su marido con una mirada de acero; en el momento en que aterrizó, ella giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hasta su aero-coche.

Él se encontró con ella, bloqueando su camino.

"Fuera de mi camino," espetó ella.

Él cruzó sus brazos y le regresó su fuerte mirada. No dudó un instante.

"¡Hmph!" Bulma se volvió y caminó alrededor de él hacia el otro lado del coche, metiéndose desde el lado del pasajero. Arrojó el megáfono en la parte trasera de la cabina y encendió el motor con un violento giro de su llave. Con un medido pitido, el coche se levantó del suelo. Ella golpeó el acelerador hacia adelante y sintió el impulso llenar sus oídos y sintió las ruedas moverse salvajemente, mirando fijamente al camino.

Le tomó por lo menos medio minuto para darse cuenta de que el paisaje a su alrededor no estaba en movimiento, y otros ocho y medio segundos para llegar a la conclusión que desde su entorno estando estática, significaba que ella no se iba a ninguna parte tampoco.

"¡¡Maldiciónmaldiciónmaldición!!" gruñó, y pisó de nuevo el acelerador. El coche se inclinó ligeramente hacia arriba, pero ella aún no avanzaba ni un milímetro. La reversa no tenía ningún efecto, tampoco. "Estúpido coche, ¿que está mal contigo?"

Determinó que estaba a un poco menos de dos metros del suelo; detuvo la aceleración y esperó una fuerte sacudida mientras que el vehículo caía —una sacudida que nunca llegó. El coche se detuvo, aún quieto y desactivado, suspendido inexplicablemente en el aire.

Lentamente Bulma quitó sus manos del volante y se inclinó por la ventana del lado del conductor. Ahí estaba el terreno, un breve salto debajo de ella, y la sombra proyectada por la suspensión del coche... y otra, más pequeña, enfurecedoramente familiar sombra un poco más abajo.

Bulma tuvo que inclinarse del aero-coche para poder mirar debajo de ella. Boca abajo a su perspectiva, Vegeta le sonreía, aún levantando el coche con una mano.

"¡Bastardo!" Bulma abrió la puerta y saltó al suelo, pisando lejos sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás. "Muy bien, si tanto quieres el coche, caminaré a casa."

Ella escuchó estruendoso ruido detrás mientras Vegeta arrojaba al abandonado aero-coche a un lado y este explotó en una fuerte ráfaga de luz naranja. Ella ni siquiera disminuyó su velocidad o miró hacia atrás. Al siguiente momento unos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y sus pies salieron del suelo, alejándose a alta velocidad.

"¡¡BÁJAME!!" Bulma gruñó, pateando y arañando y golpeando a los antebrazos de Vegeta que eran como barras de hierro con sus apretados, diminutos, inútiles puños.

"Si insistes," le murmuró al oído.

Y la soltó.

"¡¡NONONONONOOOO!!" gritó, luchando inútilmente en el aire mientras caía. No sabía cuan alto estaba, su mente no estaba trabajando con suficiente claridad como para medir la distancia, pero el humo que salía del aero-coche en ruinas parecía el juguete de un niño abajo y sabía con certeza terrible que, al chocar, no iba a dejar un cadáver de atractivo.

Brazos alrededor de su cintura otra vez, sosteniéndola, y ella se encontró capaz de respirar una vez más. "Decídete," Vegeta rió.

"¡¡Bestia!!" Bulma le golpeó a sus antebrazos tan fuerte como pudo, sólo logrando hematomas en sus manos en el proceso. "Primero me dejas sola todo el día así puedes venir aquí en medio de ninguna parte y jugar con Goku, luego destruyes mi coche favorito, y ahora me estás atormentando descaradamente..." No podía decidir si estaba más cerca de reír o de llorar.

El viento se apresuró pasando ante ellos a furiosa velocidad. Vegeta rió de nuevo, en un rugoso sonido gutural que hizo agitar el pecho de Bulma, y él frotó su mejilla contra la suya con una suave rudeza. "Oh, no he empezado a atormentarte," prometió sedosamente, "todavía."

Los gritos de protesta de Bulma desaparecían en la brisa de la noche.

* * *

"¡Vamos, Trunks!" Goten estaba bailando de un pie al otro, mirando a su mejor amigo suplicante.

"No." El ceño fruncido de Trunks habría puesto a su padre orgulloso. Se negaba incluso a mirar a Goten, pero continuaba obstinadamente en afilar el filo de su ya afilada espada. "En-oh, eso significa no, quiere decir que de ninguna manera, nunca."

Goten se quejó, "Pero, ¡Trunks...! Es divertido, _¡de verdad!_ Y no creerás lo poderoso—"

Trunks arrojó el afilador y se puso de pie para mirar a Goten. La brisa del atardecer mecía su pálido cabello lavanda delante de sus intensos ojos azules. "Goten," dijo, en una voz denotaba buen sentido y razón. "Aprecio lo que estás diciendo, pero yo simplemente no estoy de acuerdo con la idea. No es nada contra ti, o en contra de la idea, pero sólo no le veo ningún sentido discutir más sobre." Arrojó su espada descuidadamente en el aire. El filo giró una vez, iluminándose en el sol poniente, y Trunks se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado sin la más mínima mirada hacia arriba mientras caía con su punta hacia abajo dentro de la vaina a través de su espalda con un _¡chillido!_ de finalidad. Se enderezó de una vez y se limpió sus ojos con un arrastre ausente de una mano. "Ahora, ¿por qué no vas adentro y te aseas para la cena? Estoy seguro que papá y mamá volverán a casa pronto."

"¿Por lo menos vas a pensarlo, Trunks? ¿Solo un poco?"

Los ojos de Goten estaban amplios y rogando como un cachorro hambriento. Trunks reía suavemente y le tocó a Goten suavemente en el hombro. "Bueno, está bien, lo pensaré. Aunque no prometo cambiar de opinión. Realmente no creo que me encante que cualquier la idea de 'Fusión' más que a Papa. Vamos, entremos."

* * *

La pequeña colina detrás de la Corporación Cápsula estaba tranquila, como siempre. Un grupo de lápidas salpicaba su cima cubierta de hierba, cada una con un nombre que era demasiado familiar para los visitantes de esta noche. La luz roja del sol poniente brillaba sobre el pálido cabello mientras la joven mujer se arrodillaba ante un recién excavada depresión en el terreno, un poco lejos de las otras tumbas.

Pequeñas, delgadas manos recostaban un rasgado, desvanecido chaleco de denim con un agujero quemado en la parte de atrás en la excavación junto a una estirada y desgarrada camiseta que alguna vez pudo haber sido roja.

La muchacha se sentó sobre sus talones y tomó un pequeño, plateado cuchillo. Dos destellos, y dos mechones de suave cabello rubio cayeron en la sucedánea la tumba.

"Es todo lo que me queda de ustedes para enterrar," susurró Marron. "_Mamá_... _Papá_... Espero que sus almas puedan descansar en paz ahora, dondequiera que estén. Aisuzu está muerta, en nuestro mundo y en este... y Goten y Bra y yo estamos aún con vida." Deslizó la palma de su mano sucia a través de su rostro para limpiar las tibias lágrimas. "Son buenos con nosotros aquí, saben... tan buenos como saben ser, y Bra y Goten son tan felices." Trató de sonreír valientemente. "Espero que algún día pueda ser feliz aquí."

Cuidadosamente cubrió el agujero y puso una corona tejida con pimpollos la pila de tierra. Se puso de pie, limpiando sus manos sobre sus jeans y se acomodó la parte superior del la remera azul que usaba. Se quedó un momento más ante el pequeño montículo, sus manos apretadas ante ella, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Cuando finalmente se sintió bajo algún tipo de control, bajó sus manos, abrió los ojos, y tomó un profundo aliento.

Y se congeló.

Juuhachi-gou estaba de pie al borde de un árbol, justo en las afueras de la pequeña área. "Espero que puedas ser feliz aquí, también," dijo tranquilamente. "Por favor, perdóname, no quise inmiscuirme."

"Es —está bien," dijo suavemente Marron. "Sólo estaba..." Se tambaleó, insegura de cómo explicar.

Pero Juu asintió. "Lo sé. Sólo puedo imaginar lo difícil que es esto para ti." Se acercó un poco. Su largo cabello pálido, del mismo color que el de Marron, se agitaba en la brisa refrescante. "Es muy duro perder a alguien a quien amas y que no te quede nada de ellos en absoluto. Y tú, y Goten y Bra, han perdido más de lo que la mayoría de la gente pueda imaginar."

"Vamos a estar bien," dijo Marron, sacudiendo su cabeza para que las dos coletas se muevan, ahora cortadas al nivel de su mentó, bailando a cada lado de su rostro. "Somos sobrevivientes."

"Sí, lo son." Juuhachi-gou sonrió. "Es por eso que están aquí. Muchas veces sólo podrían haberse dado por vencidos, rendirse —pero ustedes no. Nunca."

"Mi _papá_ me enseñó eso," Marron dijo, con una ligera elevación de su desafiante mentón. "Él no era el luchador más fuerte, o el más duro, pero era el hombre más valiente que nunca conocí. Además del señor Goku, quiero decir; él es igual de valiente."

"Tienes razón." Juu alzó su vista hacia el horizonte. El ardiente sol sólo se desliza por debajo del horizonte, y un rápido reflejo verde iluminaba el cielo mientras desaparecía —ahí y ausente en un parpadeo, dejando tras de sí un brillo púrpura y rosa y azul profundo a su paso. "Krillin —el Krillin de este mundo— sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Juunana-gou y contra mí. Si hubiese huido, lo habríamos dejado ir, no nos hubiéramos molestado con él, pero él no huyó. Se enfrentó a nosotros sabiendo de que iba a morir." Parecía tan triste. "Me gustaría haber podido detenerlo. Cambiado. Salvarlo, llegar a conocerlo. Creo que realmente me hubiera gustado si lo hubiera hecho."

"Lo amabas," respondió tranquilamente Marron. "Al menos mi _mamá_ lo amaba. Más que a nada."

Juu asintió de nuevo. "Yo era otra persona entonces. Ni siquiera una persona; sólo una máquina de matar suelta en un mundo desamparado. Ambos lo éramos. No teníamos metas o sueños o esperanzas o deseos; estábamos haciendo para lo que nos habían programado, nada más."

"¿Qué pasó con él?" Marron preguntó de repente.

Juuhachi-gou la miró, desconcertada. "¿Krillin? Te dije, nosotros—"

"No a pa— el señor Krillin. Al tío Juunana."

"Juunana-gou..." Juuhachi-gou bajó la mirada.

"Sí. Tú estás viva, y sé que él debe estarlo en alguna parte, también."

Juu sacudió su cabeza, sin levantar la mirada. "Regresó al igual que yo lo hice... pero él seguía siendo malvado y no quería cambiar. Quería convertirme en lo que él era, lo que había sido una vez, y no hubo manera de cambiarlo."

"¿Lo mataste?" No era una acusación, sólo una pregunta formulada con valentía.

Una pregunta honesta, que merecía una respuesta honesta. "No; pero probablemente habría tenido que hacerlo —si Vegeta no me hubiera golpeado." Miró a la hija de su otro yo, una mirada mezclada de dolor y de vergüenza. "Desearía que hubiera habido otra manera, pero él tenía la misma oportunidad que yo de cambiar, y él optó por no hacerlo. Si sólo —si sólo hubiera escuchado, si sólo yo hubiera sido capaz de hablar o gritar o metérselo en la cabeza para hacerlo entender."

"¿Lo extrañas?"

"Sí. Creo que extraño más quien era antes que nos convirtiéramos en lo que hicimos, aunque no pueda recordar muy bien lo que fueron nuestras vidas antes que Gero nos convirtiera en androides. Creo —creo que él no era una mala persona, sólo amargado y equivocado. Y por supuesto, la programación Gero no mejoró mucho esas cosas. Tuve la oportunidad de luchar con eso, y que superarlo, en fin. Él nunca lo hizo."

"Entonces no te queda ningún familiar, tampoco," dijo tranquilamente Marron.

Juuhachi-gou mostró una sonrisa. Una pequeña delgada mano se levantó y corrió algunas suaves mechas de la alta, pálida frente de Marron. "Te tengo a ti, y me tienes a mí. Eso es un buen lugar para comenzar."

Marron alzó su vista hacia ella, con su corazón en sus ojos. Al siguiente momento se arrojó en los brazos de Juuhachi-gou. "_Mamá_..."

Juuhachi-gou se acomodó en un acogedor abrazo. "Estoy aquí, _castañita,"_ murmuró, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de Marron. "No voy a dejarte nunca. Lo prometo."

* * *

Videl se despertó de un profundo sueño. Con un nuevo instinto de madre sabía que su hija estaba llorando. Bostezó mientras se levantaba de la cama, enganchando su bata mientras se dirigía de su habitación a la nueva, recién pintada cuna.

Mientras llegaba a la puerta, vio que la luz rosa suave encima de la cuna y estaba encendida. Una alta, musculosa figura sostenía a la pequeña meciéndose, moviéndose suavemente.

"¿Gohan...?" Videl susurró. "Es mi turno para alimentar al bebé..."

Su marido se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una profunda sonrisa. "Saa, es que estabas tan dormida que no quería despertarte. Tampoco ella, ¿verdad, Pan?" preguntó, sonriendo a la niña cobijada tan tiernamente en sus brazos que podían aplastar montañas.

"Me desperté de todas maneras. Aquí, dámela." Aceptó a Pan del abrazo de su padre y se sentó en la mecedora. "Shush, ahora, _pequeña,_ sé que tienes hambre. Mamá está aquí."

Mientras ella cuidaba a la bebé, meciéndose lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla, Gohan caminó y se arrodilló a su lado, mirando a la madre y a la hija, su esposa y su hija, con los ojos brillando suavemente.

"Se ve igual a ti," se aventuró. "La misma nariz, los mismos ojos..."

"Tiene tus ojos," Videl le corrigió suavemente. "Y va a tener ese descuidado cabello salvaje que mantienes tan cultivado."

Gohan rió y movió una mano a través de su corto cabello negro sobre su cabeza. "No lo sabemos con certeza, tal vez tenga el cabello suave y sedoso como su _mamá_."

"Tú no lo hiciste."

Gohan se encogió de hombros un poco y tocó una de las diminutas manos. Inmediatamente se curvó alrededor de su dedo. "No importa, ¿verdad? Ella es nuestra. Parte de tuya y parte mía."

"Ella no le pertenecerá a nadie sino a sí misma," murmuró Videl, sonriente. "Hará su propio camino y vivirá su propia vida. Y crecerá en un mundo de paz y felicidad."

Gohan notó la lejana tristeza en sus ojos. "Tendrá todo lo que no tuvimos," aseguró ella.

Videl asintió, su rostro todavía sombrío. "Desearía que _papá_ pudiera haber visto a su nieta. Estaría muy orgullosa de ella."

"Saa, eso me recuerda —estaba pensando que quizás deberíamos entrar en el Torneo de Artes marciales, ¿o no? ¿Para regresar a luchar como antes?"

"¡Gohan!" Videl bufó, pero sonrió un poco. "No podrías salir de la lucha aunque lo intentaras. ¿Yo? No, tengo que oficiar en toda esa cosa, ¿recuerdas? Después de todo, es el primer Torneo de Artes Marciales en veinte años, y está celebrado en honor de mi padre. Tengo que estar de pie delante de todas esas personas y sonreír para la cámara." Se estremeció un poco. "Además, ya he llenado mis ansias de luchar por una vida. Estoy perfectamente contenta con ser normal, común, una ama de casa y madre cotidiana que también es una especialista en el programa de reconstrucción para la nueva Ciudad Esperanza."

"Mm."

"Tu puedes si quieres, sin embargo. No me molesta."

"_Ehm_... no estoy seguro si realmente quiero, de verdad. Nunca me gustó mucho luchar —sólo aprendí porque el Señor Piccolo me enseñó, porque tenía que hacerlo. Hay una parte de mí que le gusta luchar —que ama hacerlo, de verdad— pero esa parte de mí tuvo mucha lucha en los malos años. Estoy disfrutando de poder vivir en paz por un tiempo."

"Hmm. Bueno, más te vale decidirte rápido. El torneo comenzará la próxima semana, recuerda."

"Lo sé. Tal vez me duerma con eso, ¿no?"

"Buena idea. Hablando de dormir, creo que nuestra pequeño está casi lista para volver a soñar." Suavemente Videl colocó a Pan sobre un hombro, acariciándola correctamente (Gohan rió ante el pequeño sonido), y se puso de pie para llevarla de vuelta a su cuna. Videl se quedó de pie allí un momento, mirándola, y cuando apareció Gohan en silencio a su lado y deslizó un sólido brazo alrededor de sus hombros, se inclinó contra él, y reposó su mejilla encima de su cabeza.

"Los niños son la pieza de metal que sostienen a los ventiladores juntos," susurró Gohan. "Mi mamá siempre dice eso. Sin ellos, el matrimonio no está realmente completo."

"Sé que algunas personas podrían discutir eso," Videl respondió igual de suavemente. "Pero no en esta sala, ¿verdad?"

"_Así es."_

* * *

El cielo caía bajo, de un color gris hierro, a lo largo de una cadena montañosa muy al norte de la Nueva Ciudad Esperanza. Los negros picos caían sobre el horizonte como los dientes de un anciano, muerta desde hace mucho tiempo gigantesca, lagrimeante hambriento en el que prohibido cielo.

Una cueva esta crudamente arrinconada en un acantilado, con la entrada bloqueada por todos los caídos cantos rodados y los desechos. Muy adentro en el interior, lejos de la luz del día, estaban los destrozados restos de lo que había sido una vez el laboratorio de un loco.

Una imagen del ya muerto Dr. Gero podría fácilmente haberse puesto bajo la entrada de "científico loco" en cualquier diccionario. El único sobreviviente de la infame Patrulla Roja, que se había obsesionado con la destrucción de Son Goku —el responsable de la caída de los planes para la dominación del mundo de la Red Ribbon. Con ese fin, había construido una serie de _androides_ —robots humanoides, máquinas de matar. Algunos habían nacido humanos, otros Gero los había construido desde cero y habían sido completamente mecánicos. De los veinte conocidos productos de su trabajo, sólo uno —Juuhachi-gou— se encontraba activo. Todos los demás —incluyendo a Juuni-gou, la última creación monstruosa del Dr. Gero, que en realidad era el propio cerebro del Dr. Gero en el cuerpo de un androide superpoderoso —había sido destruido.

O eso era lo que todo el mundo creía.

En un subterráneo nivel por debajo de la planta principal de las ruinas del laboratorio, en una cámara que ningún ser vivo sabía que aún existía, una fila de cápsulas, cada una completamente de tres metros de largo y un metro y medio de circunferencia, se mantenía a lo largo de la áspera pared de roca. Todas estaban vacías —salvo una.

La única cámara Juunana-gou y Juuhachi-gou nunca conocieron sobre este lugar, aunque ellos mismos habían dormido aquí en su momento, al igual que todos los _androides_ de Gero. Ahora sólo uno quedaba, el que Gero consideraba su mayor fracaso, olvidado y abandonado para dormir su sueño sin sueños para siempre.

El destino tenía otros planes.

Aunque no quedaban volcanes activos en este extremo norte, el manto por debajo todavía temblaba a veces con los inquietantes movimientos del magma debajo de la superficie. En ocasiones, una grieta aparecía en la oscura roca y permitía una filtración de la sangre vital fundida del planeta para que se emanara, siseando mientras tocaba la nieve y se enfriaba en vidrio volcánico. En otras ocasiones, la presión que se acumulaba de repente cambiaría la estructura de la superficie, causando variaciones y movimientos aleatorios de rocas.

En este día en particular, a mediados de la primavera, el laboratorio abandonado de Gero se movía con temblores. Un deslizamiento de tierra cubrió el enorme agujero, sellando completamente el laboratorio. En la parte inferior, bóveda secreta, una cámara de vacío, la cubierta se mecía abierta, sacudiéndose en su fundación, oscilando por un momento, luego se estrelló sobre su vecino. Al igual que dominó, las cámaras caían, chocando ruidosamente contra el suelo uno tras otra, enviando gruesas nubes de humo y polvo causando chispas desde el piso duro de piedra hacia la ciego oscuridad.

Una sirena comenzó a pitar fuertemente sobre la única cámara activa, acompañado por el parpadear de una aburrida luz roja sobre su consola exterior. La puerta se abrió con un silbido de aire, y una masiva, fuerte figura se sentó.

Vacilante al principio, el _androide_ miró a su alrededor y rápidamente salió de la caída cápsula, enderezándose. Obviamente que la cápsula había sido casi demasiado pequeña para acomodarlo; de pie, medía casi tres metros de altura. Echó un vistazo alrededor en la polvorienta oscuridad, pero no vio ninguna otra actividad en la cámara.

Le tardó menos de un latido del corazón para que la programación entrara en línea. Gero no estaba en ninguna parte, pero eso no quería decir nada. Su objetivo ya estaba claro, había estado claro desde su primer momento de conciencia.

Guiado por la visión que podía ver con claridad incluso en la oscuridad total, la masiva forma se dirigió hacia la puerta de acceso, subiendo hacia el laboratorio adecuado. La vista de la destrucción total lo hicieron pausar, pero no lo suficiente para disuadirlo de su propósito final. Se detuvo sólo un momento sobre la decapitada, robotizada forma de su creador. El Dr. Gero estaba muerto, y todos las nuevas órdenes o directivas de él ahora eran nulas y sin valor.

Había un solo propósito, un significado para su existencia, y vería que ese fin se lleve a cabo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por su

(padre)

por su creador.

La pesada puerta corrediza del laboratorio cayó del acantilado, la más fuerte de ellas no era más que un obstáculo momentáneo a la que los obligó a la fuerza. Cuando la entrada estuvo clara, el último _androide_ tomó un salto de la cornisa y se lanzó en el aire, volando hacia el sur para buscar su meta predeterminada.

* * *


	2. Soy sólo yo

* * *

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La fiesta del hombre muerto**

_(Dead man's party)_

Un fic de Juuhachigo y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Dos  
"Soy sólo yo"

_Todo vestido sin ningún lugar a donde ir_  
_Caminando con un hombre muerto_  
_Esperando por una invitación para llegar_  
_Caminando con un hombre muerto_  
_Caminando con un hombre muerto_

* * *

El sol de la mañana brilló fuertemente sobre la Isla Papaya, donde las paredes del recién reconstruido estadio de combate brillaba con pintura fresca y laca. En la junta de registro, Videl estaba de pie en kimono estampado de color rojo y blanco con un obi negro —adecuado para una joven mujer casada. En su espalda, dormía Pan en un cabestrillo estampado.

"¡Todo elijan sus números!" dirigió a la asamblea de guerreros. Sólo habían dieciséis ranuras este año —era el primer Torneo en veinte años, después de todo, y tuvieron que suplicar para encontrar incluso tantos guerreros, incluso con la llegada del grupo de Goten— pero las ranuras vacías se rellenado con suficiente rapidez.

"Quiero luchar," Bra dijo, apoyándose contra la puerta de entrada, con brazos cruzados.

"Eres demasiado joven," le dijo Vegeta. "Puedes luchar en el siguiente, en tres años."

"¡Tres años es mucho tiempo!" protestó, estampando su pie. "¡Tengo casi trece ahora!"

Vegeta miró a su hija. A pesar que sólo había sido parte de su familia por un puñado de meses, había tenido una unión con ella casi desde el principio, y le resultaba difícilmente molesto rechazarle algo... no con ojos que tenían su voluntad y el fuego de Bulma combinados al mismo tiempo. Tal como con su primer hijo, demasiado. Lo mejor de ambos padres. Él entendió mejor por qué en estos días Kakarotto miraba a sus hijos con tal orgullo y felicidad. Aún así, un guerrero sin disciplina no era nada. Le mostró su más fiero ceño fruncido, lo que hizo incluso a Bra un paso hacia atrás. "Basta de lloriqueo," ordenó con firmeza. "O te patearé el trasero aquí y ahora y te enviaré a casa con algo peor que un ego herido."

Sus diminutas manos se apretaron en puños, Bra se dio media vuelta y se fue, su coleta de color azul pálido rebotando furiosamente con cada paso. Vegeta se rió secamente para sí. _Oh sí._ _Cuando tenga la edad suficiente para luchar, sus competidores no tendrán una oportunidad en el infierno._

"¿No fuiste un poco demasiado duro con ella, Papá?" Trunks preguntó, mirando la retirada de su hermana.

Vegeta volteó su negra mirada sobre su hijo. "Ella está todavía consciente, ¿o no?"

Juuhachi-gou eligió un número y se alejó para permitirle a Goten su turno para elegir el suyo —y caminó poco mientras un par de ojos se se encontraron con los de ella desde detrás de una fría, blanca brillante, máscara sin expresión.

"Discúlpeme," dijo educadamente. El extraño enmascarado no respondió. Estaba perfectamente erguido, absolutamente inmóvil, ni bloqueando su paso ni dejándola moverse. Si no hubiera sido por esos intensos ojos, habría pensado que era una estatua.

Ella medio sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada, y aún así no recibió respuesta. No podía decir que emoción estaba detrás de esa implacable mirada, pero la que sea que fuera tenía que ser increíblemente fuerte. Odio o culto, ira o miedo, le causó a su corazón artificial omitir un par de latidos. Tratando de no parecer demasiado apresurada, caminó alrededor del extraño, que sólo entonces se movió, para verla pasar con sus constantes ojos que no parpadeaban.

Algo golpeó al enmascarado extraño desde atrás, y se giró a la vez. Su mano se levantó hacia la espada que tenía en su espalda, pero en medio del movimiento se congeló.

"Lo siento," dijo Marron, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa. Sus amplios ojos azules brillaron como el sol, y mientras ella caminaba pasándolo, las cortas blancas coletas se sacudían por encima de su cabeza como dos sedosas borlas. Él se quedó de pie mirándola fijamente, incapaz de retirar su mirada de ella, sus ojos se centraban ahora en un tipo muy diferente de atención.

* * *

"¡¡No nuh-no eh-eh-justo!!" Bra sollozó en el hombro de su madre, sonando cada poco como la niña que se negaba a reconocer que era. "¡Quería lucha tanto! ¡Soy tan buena como Goten o Marron o cualquiera! ¡¡No puedo evitar tener sólo doce!!"

"Bueno, ya, cariño, no llores." Bulma acarició el cabello de su hija. "No estés en prisas de crecer demasiado pronto. Habrá muchos otros torneos, lo prometo."

"Pe -¡pero yo quería luchar hoy! Goten puede, y Marron. ¡¡No es _justo!!"_ Bra se sentó y lloró ante sus ojos, respirando furiosamente. "¿Qué tiene que ver la edad con cualquier —¿eh?" Parpadeó sus amplios ojos azules mientras un brillante caramelo de manzana roja parecía aparecer delante de ella.

"¿Ayudará esto?" preguntó una tranquila voz masculina. "Odio ver a esta bonita muchacha llorando."

"Discúlpeme," comenzó a Bulma, y alzó la vista—

Y jadeó.

Ante la pareja estaba sentado un hombre joven, seguramente de no más de dieciséis, su magra, esculpida guerrera figura retroiluminada por el sol de la mañana. La luz iluminó su brillante melena de cabello azul, del mismo color que sus profundos, amistosos ojos.

"Gra-gracias," tartamudeó Bra, tomando la manzana tímidamente, sus lágrimas olvidadas mientras un suave color rosa enrojeció sus mejillas.

"Así está mejor," dijo el joven con aprobación. "Oh, traje uno para tu hermana, también—," y sacó un segundo dulce de manzana para Bulma.

"Oh, yo —uhm..." Bulma tímidamente cruzó sus piernas y acomodó su brillante cabello. "¿Por qué?, ¡gracias!" rió, permitiendo que sus dedos acaricien las manos del joven mientras ella aceptaba el regalo.

"Esa es mi mad—" Bra comenzó.

Bulma la interrumpió rápidamente. "No hables con la boca llena, _hermanita,"_ rió, buscando cada recuerdo de cuando tuvo dieciséis y mostrando el factor de su belleza tan alto como pudo lograrlo_._ _Dios, ¡él es hermoso!_ _Qué sonrisa asesina, ¡y mira ese cuerpo!_ _Lo envolveré, ¡me lo llevaré conmigo a casa!_ "Muchas gracias, Señor...?"

"No 'señor'. Sólo Chamuya." Tomó la mano de Bulma, se inclinó ante ella, y agració a sus nudillos con un ligero, cortés beso que la hizo dar aún más risitas.

"Soy Bulma, y esta es mi pequeña ni—hermana, Bra."

Chamuya le dio a Bra el mismo gesto de gallardía, que hizo a la niña sonrojarse incluso aún más, aunque estaba sonriendo bastante, sus labios teñidos con la dulce manzana roja.

Un gong sonó, y Chamuya alzó la vista. "Discúlpenme, señoritas, pero tengo que ir a buscar mi oponente asignado. Espero verlas de nuevo más tarde, aunque..."

"¡Por supuesto!" Bra respondió.

"Buena suerte," dijo Bulma, alzándole un pulgar y dándole un rápido guiño.

Chamuya sonrió, le guiñó en respuesta, y se dirigió hacia el estadio dando dos pasos a la vez.

"Oooooh," Bulma suspiró, "¡que muchacho!"

"Papá se va a enojar," advirtió Bra desde atrás de su manzana.

"Oh, ¡vamos! Lo que tu papá no sabe no lo lastima," dijo Bulma, agitando su mano. "Además, ¿que es lo bueno de ser joven de nuevo si no se puedo coquetear un poco? Es inofensivo."

Bra no respondió, pero vio a su padre mirando desde una de las gradas, mirando a Chamuya dirigiéndose a los vestuarios con una mirada que prometía puro asesinato. Había visto todo, y estaba claro que no iba a dejarlo escapar.

* * *

El partido de apertura en el Primer Torneo de Artes Marciales en Memoria a Mr. Satan fue probablemente el más breve encuentro en la historia del torneo.

En el podio por encima del ring, Videl verificaba las tarjetas en su mano y miraba en torno a la multitud. El pequeño estadio estaba lleno, pero fue capaz de ver a su suegra, y saludó. Pan estaba sobre la falda de Chi-chi, dejándola libre a Videl para sus funciones de anfitriona. La niña cantaba y movía sus gorditos brazos alegremente a su madre.

Videl sonrió y habló al micrófono. "¡Bienvenidos, todos, al Torneo de Artes Marciales! Todos nuestros competidores han sido informados sobre las normas, que estoy a punto de resumir aquí. No se permiten armas u objetos extraños; ni golpes a los ojos o, ah, 'golpes bajos'. Un competidor pierde el partido tocando el suelo fuera del ring, al ser depositado por los hombros a la colchoneta, por perder la conciencia, o por rendirse. Esto es sólo una competencia; cualquier combatiente que mate a su oponente será descalificado y prohibido de participar en cualquier acontecimiento en futuro de por vida."

"Basta de preliminares, ¡preparémonos para el torneo!" Videl alzó sus brazos mientras la multitud animaba con salvaje anticipación. Luego extendió un brazo a la entrada principal, y la multitud de inmediatamente se tranquilizó.

El primer competidor había entrenado obviamente mucho tiempo y muy duro por su capacidad de lucha; bronceado y musculoso, subió las escaleras con el aire de un nacido campeón.

Videl revisó la tarjeta de presentación por última vez. "¡Presentando —a Comando!"

La multitud alentó. y Comando asintió, su rostro de piedra en un conjunto de granito duro mostraba una sonrisa. Alzó sus brazos y los flexionó, exhibiendo sus abultados músculos, y varias muchachas gritaron apreciándolo. Su lubricada, perfecta piel brilló en el sol.

"Él se enfrentará..." Videl barajó las cartas a la siguiente lista. "¡Piccolo!"

Algunos jadeos desde la multitud, pero más que nada curiosos murmullos. Comando sonrió, evidentemente no reconociendo el nombre.

Una figura con capa y turbante apareció en el campo, acercándose al ring con un determinado pero casual paso. Montó los pasos y se acercó a su rival, mostrando ligeramente un brazo.

La sonrisa de Comando se desvaneció mientras alzaba su vista a los profundos ojos de Piccolo, sobre su filoso rostro de piel verde. Mientras el musculoso guerrero miraba, los labios del Namekseijin se rizaron en una sonrisa burlona, apenas mostrando la punta de un blanco brillante colmillo.

Un silencio cayó sobre la amontonada multitud. Hubo una pausa durante la cual parecían estar perfectamente erguidos, esperando que algo pase.

Videl lentamente alzó su brazo, abrió su boca, tomó un aliento para anunciar el comienzo del partido. _"Listos... a lu—"_

Fue interrumpida por un raro y resonante _¡boom!_ del ring mientras Comando se arrodillaba y caía desmayado lejos de los pies de Piccolo.

Videl se detuvo, parpadeando, y luego bajar su brazo. Vio a Piccolo impulsar a su oponente experimentalmente en las costillas con un pie, volteándose sobre sus talones. Comando estaba fuera, su atractivo rostro congelado en una máscara de terror puro.

"Um..." Videl vacilante habló al micrófono. "El... primer partido va para Piccolo... por... desmayo."

El público estalló en risas por el caído Comando. Piccolo sacudió su cabeza, y redujo sus ojos a líneas. "Halagador," murmuró, "pero patético." Con un giro de su capa, se volteó sobre sus talones y caminó fuera del ring. Comando fue llevado por el personal médico para que recupere sus sentidos y los últimos jirones de su dignidad en privado.

* * *

"Nuestro segundo partido: Marron contra—" Videl buscó la tarjeta —"¡Kamen!"

Un coro alentador y de silbidos acompañaron Marron al ring, en su mayoría de jóvenes muchachos que apreciaba la belleza de la primera mujer competidora del Torneo. Su espíritus alentados por la atención, saludó al ensamble mientras daba sus pasos. Se detuvo en sus pasos cuando vio a su oponente —el alto, extraño enmascarado que había golpeado anteriormente.

"Hola," dijo ella, asintiendo. "Que bueno encontrarte aquí."

No hubo respuesta. El extraño —Kamen— simplemente bajó la cabeza levemente, luego se enderezó en una postura preliminar.

"No muy charlador, ¿no?" Marron respondió amable. "Eso me viene muy bien."

"Listo..." Videl bajó bruscamente el brazo. "¡A luchar!"

Marron con cautela se movió en círculos alrededor de la figura vestida de blanco, deseando que no estuviera usando esa maldita máscara —era casi imposible leerlo detrás de ella. Cuando él se arrojó a ella, ella apenas logró salírsele del camino a tiempo, bailando a un lado y contrarrestando los movimientos de balanceo con una patada a sus piernas. Él saltó sobre ellas, tomando un cuidadoso giro hacia atrás y aterrizando justo fuera de su alcance. _Él es bueno, quien quiera que sea,_ dijo, de mantener el equilibrio con las bolas de sus pies.

Bueno, de hecho, era —pero sólo humano, de todos modos. Por lo menos, ella pudo sobrevivirlo, pero mientras el partido avanzaba, él no mostraba ningún indicio de cansancio, contrarrestando sus experimentales puñetazos y patadas, bloqueándolos a cada paso. Para ser justos, Marron estaba siendo igualmente exitosa en evitar ser golpeada, pero las cosas no estaban avanzando con la suficiente rapidez para adaptarse a ella.

_Tiempo de girar el volumen—_ Ella misma se lanzó en el aire, saltando sobre Kamen. Él se detuvo para mirarla, y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, ella aterrizó detrás de él y le entregó una sólida patada a su espalda. Él se disparó hacia adelante, golpeó de lleno frente a sus pies, y cayó al límite del borde del ring. La multitud jadeó, y varios animaron—

Negras manos enguantadas se anclaron en el borde de la colchoneta, y Kamen se balanceó a sí mismo de nuevo hacia el ring. Las aclamaciones se detuvieron, y sorprendidos murmullos se escucharon desde las gradas.

"No hubo contacto con el suelo," confirmó Videl. "¡El partido sigue!"

Los ilegibles ojos se centraron en Marron. "Eres buena," su dueño murmuró, no sin reconocimiento.

"Así que _puedes_ hablar." Ella coincidió con sus pasos, en círculos alrededor de él mientras él hacía círculos alrededor de ella.

"Cuando lo decido. Prefiero hacer uso de la palabra con la acción, sin embargo." Mientras dijo esto, su puño se alzó y se conectó fuertemente con el mentó de Marron. La mandíbula de una niña ordinaria podría haberse roto, pero Marron era cualquier cosa menos ordinaria. Aun así, el golpe se sacudió bruscamente alrededor de su cabeza. Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, un delgado rastro de sangre salió de la esquina de su boca.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. _"Ahora_ estás hablando mi idioma."

Kamen vaciló, atontado por la escarlata mancha en los rojos labios. "Yo —lo siento tan—" Se detuvo mientras la chica ante él... desapareció.

En el siguiente instante, sintió sus pies dejar el suelo, y estaba corriendo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Sintió dos pequeñas manos apretarse en la parte de atrás de su traje, y retorciéndose aunque el no podía, no era capaz de liberarse.

"Feliz aterrizaje," Marron le dijo con alegría, y lo arrojó a la tierra desde unos cinco metros. Él golpeó el suelo con un sólido _boom_ que hizo temblar todo el ring y golpeó bien el aire de sus pulmones. Por un momento miró con una gris mirada, preguntándose si debía rendirse y desmayarse, cuando su oponente se abalanzó sobre él desde arriba, con un bien ubicado golpe directo a su mandíbula, eso le hizo decidir por él.

"Marron —¡la ganadora por knockout!"

"Marron —¡_lo lograsteeeeeeee_!" Bra alentó desde de las gradas, su miseria olvidada ya. Marron saludó de nuevo a su amiga antes de descender del ring. Ella echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, preguntándose brevemente si Kamen era tan lindo detrás de la máscara como sonaba.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápidamente, con el comienzo de cada partido sólo minutos después del anterior. La mayoría de los recién llegados cayeron rápidamente —el primer oponente de Juuhachi-gou, un luchador de estilo chino que se llamaba Sham-Lee, demostró ser completamente ineficaz sin su armamento y cayó en menos de un minuto. Trunks y Goten, para la alegría de éste último, se enfrentaron entre sí, y Goten ni siquiera le molestaba perder con su mejor amigo. El oponente de Gohan, Fanny Savois, casi enterneció al tímido Saiyajin con pequeño cuerpo buenas buen traje, pero con Videl gritando y alentando desde la tribuna, logró prevalecer. Un luchador que parecía una estrella disco, Buster Moves, enfrentó a otro recién llegado —un pequeño joven con un abultado cabello salvaje y una sonrisa engreída llamado Rinriku. Aunque Buster tenía tres cabezas más de altura y la mitad de su peso sobre su oponente, los rápidos pies de Rinriku lograron el tamaño de su oponente.

Por fin llegó el turno de Vegeta. Había sólo un oponente en el que realmente estaba interesado, pero está seguro que enfrentaría a su verdadero rival eventualmente. Era inevitable que él y Goku se encontrar, y que él, Vegeta, finalmente venciera al advenedizo guerrero de clase baje para que todo el mundo lo vea, finalmente, demostrando que era realmente el más poderoso sobreviviente de Vegetasei.

Pero primero tendría que luchar al menos con alguien más. Lo cierto es que no sería un problema, sabía que él era partido y más para cualquier guerrero, excepto, tal vez, él mismo Kakarotto. Un calentamiento sólo podría beneficiarlo en el único partido al que aspiraba.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de su oponente, rió maliciosamente para sí_._ _Así que, es el que se atrevió a hablar con Bulma._ _Veamos como un poco de reorganización afecta a su cara bonita._

"¡Buena suerte, Chamuya!" Bulma gritó

"¿Eh?" Bra le parpadeó. "¡Mamá, estás alentando al hombre equivocado!"

"Oh, no realmente, cariño..." Bulma suspiró. "Estoy siendo simplemente empática. Vegeta lo derrotará sin esfuerzos."

"...Oh."

Al principio, Chamuya pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Permitió que sus pensamientos lo llevaran de nuevo al par de señoritas con las que se había había encontrado en las gradas. _Ambos son lindas, pero estoy bastante seguro de la pequeño es un poco demasiado joven, incluso para mí —catorce te llevará a veinte, como dice el Maestro._ _Su hermana mayor, ahora... ella define posibilidades._ _Si yo fuera el tipo espiritual como Rin es, pensaría que fue mi novia en otra vida o algo así._ _Como es, de verdad me gustaría conocerla mejor._

Goku observó con interés el combate. _Ehm, Vegeta se está frenando mucho._ _Le está dejando pensar a este muchacho que va a ganar._ _Siento un poco de lástima por él..._

"Es bueno," dijo una voz detrás de él —vacilando, con la pesada carga de la ponderosa edad. "Por supuesto, que va a perder, pero es joven, tiene mucho tiempo para mejorar."

"_¡¿Qué_?!_"_ Goku se dio vuelta y se encontró frente a la figura de un hombre viejo con una larga, blanca barba, usando gafas de sol y una vistosa camisa hawaiana.

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Goku muchacho," lo saludó el Maestro Roshi. "¿Cómo te está tratando la vida en esta ocasión?"

"_¡¡Kamesennin!!"_ Goku se abalanzó alegremente hacia su primer _maestro_, y lo abrazó fuertemente. "¡No me di cuenta que estaba todavía por aquí! Por supuesto, no lo vi en el cielo, pero entonces me imaginé que podría haber ido a otro lado."

Indiferentemente Roshi se quitó la pesada carga que siempre llevaba y golpeó sonoramente a Goku en la cabeza. Con una sonrisa Goku soltó al anciano, que aterrizó directamente sobre sus pies. "Ten cuidado cómo hablas con tus mayores, muchacho," Roshi regañó suavemente. "Es bueno verte de nuevo con vida."

Goku se frotó el chichón en la cabeza y rió. "¡Es bueno verlo también! No ha cambiado mucho."

"Después de trescientos años, supongo que he hecho todos los cambios de que —¿eh?" Roshi miró hacia abajo mientras algo peludo y suave acarició su descubierta pierna. "¿Qué es esto?" Se agachó y tomó la felpuda cola. "Ah, así que esta creció de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"_¡KYAAAA_!_"_ Goku gritó de dolor y cayó de cara al suelo.

"Y todavía tan tierna como siempre, veo," Roshi continuó, erguido, liberándola.

Goku se puso de pie nuevamente, limpiándose el polvo, jadeando y limpiándose las lágrimas del dolor de su rostro. "S... _sí_."

"¿Mm?" Roshi se ajustó sus gafas de sol. "Creo que Cham está por aprender de la manera difícil que el tamaño no es necesariamente importante."

"¿Qué?" Goku se dio vuelta a tiempo para ver al alto, musculoso joven catapultado fuera del ring. Chamuya fue disparado hacia el cielo en un elegante arco ante de la caída a la tierra. Goku se hizo a un lado mientras el joven cayó de cara contra el suelo junto a los pies de Roshi.

"El ganador," Videl anunció desde el podio, "¡Vegeta!"

"Ah, bueno, mejor suerte la próxima vez, Chamuya," murmuró Roshi. "Mientras tanto, me gustaría que conozcas a uno de mis más viejos estudiantes. Son Goku, este es Chamuya. Él ha estado entrenando en Kame House por alrededor de cinco años."

"_Un gusto en conocerte,"_ dijo Goku, inclinando su cabeza frente a Chamuya, quien estaba de piernas abiertas.

"Vamos, muchacho, vamos a buscar algunos antiséptico para tus golpes." Roshi tomó la naranja remera desde atrás y arrastró a Chamuya fuera de la tierra, arrojando al inconsciente joven sobre su hombro, y se dirigió fuera del campo con él.

"¡Adiós!" Goku dijo, saludando alegremente. "¡Nos vemos más tarde, _Maestro _Roshi_!"_

"Próximo partido," anunció Videl, "¡Son Goku contra Tarántula!"

"¡Aa! ¡Ese soy yo!" Goku se acercó hacia el ring, mirando hacia adelante, como siempre lo hacía, hacia otra lucha.

* * *

"¡¡Yaaaaay, Papá!!" Bra alentó mientras su padre aterrizaba a su lado. Ella saltó a sus pies y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Sabía que le ganarías! —No lo lastimaste demasiado, ¿no es así?"

"Vivirá. Dudo que él sea lo suficientemente tonto como para ir olfateando alrededor de la mujer de otro hombre de ahora en más." Le dio un importante mirada a Bulma, y cuando ella cruzó los brazos y puntualmente miró lejos, se endureció, y alzó una ceja. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Quienquiera que haya dicho que yo era tu mujer —o la de cualquiera excepto mía?" Bulma exigió arrogantemente. "No es como que tengo 'Propiedad de Vegeta' estampado en mi trasero."

"Eso se puede arreglar."

Ella inhaló. "Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que no tienes ninguna manera de reclamarme. ¡Unos pocos... um, cientos... de rollos al heno no hacen una relación!"

"¡Pero, Mama!" Bra protestó. "¡Papá es tu marido!"

"¡¿Marido?! ¡Ja! ¡Como si me casara con semejante —arrogante engreído! No es que ni siquiera me lo preguntó. Probablemente teme que lo rechace. Y mientras sea una una mujer soltera, veré a quienquiera que yo elija y no tengo que responder a ningún hombre hasta que —¡a menos que me case con uno!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se redujeron a dos oscuras líneas.

"Ut-oh," murmuró Bra, ampliando sus propios ojos.

Bulma sintió ser arrojada sobre duro musculoso hombro —apenas una inusual posición en como ser cargada, pero nunca antes Vegeta se había atrevido a tratarla de esa manera en público. "¡Hey! ¡Bájame!"

"Eres bocafloja, fea y y tienes un gran trasero," murmuró Vegeta, casi ausentemente.

"¡Eso _no_ es lo que quise decir! Escucha, tú, más te vale soltarme ahora mismo o —¡_yeep!"_ Bulma se detuvo cuando se encontró de repente a cincuenta metros de altura y todavía ascendiendo. Con un diminuto jadeo agarró fuertemente el cuello de Vegeta.

"Hey, ¡espérenme!" Bra gritó, lanzándose en el aire después de que su padres de otro mundo.

"Hmm," Chi-chi murmuró mientras veía como el trío de moscas pasaba por encima de su cabeza. "Me pregunto a dónde irán —el partido de Goku está a punto de comenzar."

El oponente de Goku era una encapuchada negra figura con una banda de tela que ocultaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

"Oi," Goku dijo mientras él rápidamente movía su cuello hacia un lado y luego el otro, "¿cómo te ves fuera de esa cosa de todos modos? Y con todo lo que envoltorio, ¿cómo te vas a mover?"

"Soy Tarántula," la figura entonó, tomando una elaborada postura. "Soy descendiente de generaciones de místicos guerreros ninja. ¿De qué linaje desciendes?"

"¿Yo?" Goku parpadeó y apuntó a su propia nariz. "¡Soy un Saiyajin!"

"No conozco esa familia. ¡Prepárate para conocer la derrota!"

"Bueno, puedes decir que no soy de por aquí... bien, ¿vamos a luchar ahora? _¡Genial!"_ Goku saltó con impaciencia hacia Tarántula y entregó su primer golpe experimental.

"El ganador por knockout," anunció Videl, "¡Son Goku!"

"¿..._qué_...?" Goku miró a su puño, y luego en la figura inmóvil a sus pies. Él suavemente tocó las costillas de Tarántula con un pie. "Oi, ¡levántate! ¡Eso fue sólo un calentamiento!"

No hubo respuesta.

"_Au_..." Goku suspiró y dio un paso lejos del caído enemigo. "Necesito un aperitivo."

* * *

"Te das cuenta," dijo Piccolo a Marron mientras se enfrentaban uno a otro en el ring, "Voy a patear tu trasero."

Marron le mostró una fría sonrisa reflejo de la suya propia. "Eres bienvenido a intentarlo."

"No." Piccolo rió, tanto divertido por su confianza y su desafío. "_Voy_ a _patearte_ tu _trasero."_

Marron le guiñó un ojo, le arrojó un beso al Namekseijin —y desapareció.

Lo mismo hizo Piccolo.

Diez mil ojos ansiosos escanearon el ringo, intentando captar la vista de los dos combatientes. Al nivel del suelo, los varones de la familia Son, y Trunks y Juuhachi-gou, siguieron la acción que era demasiado rápida para los no entrenados ojos de los testigos.

Un grito agudo, y una esbelta figura femenina parecía caer fuera del aire a la tierra dura en la colchoneta. Estaba acostada donde había caído y no se movía. Juuhachi-gou dio un paso adelante automáticamente, pero se detuvo a la vez. Estaba segura de los resultados del partido, pero tenía que esperar al anuncio para hacerlo oficial antes de ir a ayudar.

"El ganador," anunció Videl como mientras la alta forma verde verde reaparecía, de pie aún en el ring, "¡Piccolo!"

Juuhachi-gou inmediatamente se dirigió al lado del ring y recuperó a su hija de la zona de combates. "Buen intento," alentó mientras Marron recuperaba lentamente sus sentidos, cobijada en sus brazos.

"Él es... bueno," la joven mujer admitió débilmente.

Juuhachi-gou asintió una vez. "Y tú también. La próxima vez se le mostrarás." Cargó a Marron y la puso cuidadosamente junto a Trunks. "Cuida de ella," le dijo. "Mi partido es el siguiente. Ya que tu padre se fue a lugares desconocidos, está fuera del torneo. Es decir, dile adiós a la tercera ronda." Lo besó brevemente antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el ring. "Nos vemos allí."

Lamentablemente, no funcionó de esa manera. Juuhachi-gou se enfrentó al otro estudiante del Maestro Roshi, Rinriku. Como lo hizo en la primera vuelta del partido contra la luchadora china, Juuhachi-gou se abalanzó deliberadamente contra el estudiante de Kamesennin. Eso resultó ser un grave error de cálculo de su parte. Su guardia estaba baja, y ella no reaccionó con la suficiente rapidez cuando de repente saltó Rinriku hacia ella —y la besó en su totalidad en la boca. Tomada por sorpresa, la _androide_ cayó hacia atrás —y Rinriku empujó sus hombros firmemente hacia la colchoneta.

"_¡Ecch-CHI!"_ Juuhachi-gou tembló, en un inconsciente eco de Bulma en su más fina, y pateó al sonriente Rinriku sólidamente fuera del ring —pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡El ganador por caída," afirmó Videl, "¡Rinriku!"

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Trunks miró, indignado. "¡Hizo trampa! ¡Videl, eso no es justo!"

Videl miró severamente al joven. "No existe un reglamento en contra de los besos a tu oponente," le dijo. "Rinriku ganó justa y adecuadamente."

Trunks gruñó y dio al retirado Rinriku una mirada mortal digna de su padre. "Sólo espera hasta la próxima ronda," gruñó. "Te enseñaré a mantener tus calientes labios para a ti mismo."

Recuperándose lentamente, Marron tomó una de las bebidas de Trunks y rió para sí misma.

* * *

"Oi, Gohan," Goku sonrió. "No espero que te guardes nada. ¡Da lo mejor de ti!"

"_¡Sí, papá!_ No te lo voy a hacer fácil," le prometió a su hijo.

Los dos luchadores en el ring podrían haber sido hermanos —el mismo cabello negro salvaje, la misma amplia, casi demasiado alegre sonrisa, incluso el mismo traje color naranja quemado— sólo los que sabían que estos dos eran padre e hijo apreciaban su verdadera relación. Gohan le dio a Goku una buena pelea, nunca dando una pulgada, ni pidiendo favores y concediendo ninguno.

Videl bajó el micrófono para animar a su propio favorito. "¡Gohan! ¡¡_Tu puedes_!!"

"¡_Sí_, Videl!" Gohan se detuvo para dar una heroica posición para el amor de su vida —y dejó una amplia apertura para su padre, que tomó gran ventaja de la mismo.

Goku le dio a Gohan un firme empujón, y el más joven Son sostuvo sus brazos en el borde del ringo, luego se arrojó en el aire. "¡No me tendrás tan fácilmente, _papá_!" advirtió, alzando sus brazos.

"Saa, ¿entonces se trata de esto? ¡_Genial_!" Goku ahuecó sus manos a un lado. "Ka...me..."

"Masenkoooo..." Luz ondeaba en torno a los dedos de Gohan.

"...ha...me..." Una esfera de color blanco brillante se formaba entre las palmas de Goku.

"...sappo!!"

"...HAAAAA!"

Ambos guerreros empujaron sus manos al unísono, y dos brillantes disparos se lanzaron sucesivamente, uno de cada uno, para encontrarse entre sí. Los espectadores gritaron, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz que era más brillante que el sol del mediodía.

Por largo tensos momentos, los disparos se chocaron y encendieron un acalorado golpe contra el otro, azul contra blanco oro, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Gohan, ahora siseando de vuelta a Goku, que estaba de pie sobre el terreno, con los pies fuertemente sostenidos, los dientes apretados en un expresión de concentración.

"¡Gohan va a ganar!" Trunks exhortó, con ojos brillantes, su anterior furia en el olvido por la emoción del concurso. "Es más poderoso que nunca —¡más poderoso que nadie! ¿Verdad, Señor Piccolo?"

"Hrm." Piccolo dijo contra el caliente disparo desde el ring. "No se trata sólo de poder brutal. Es una batalla de voluntades, y no creo que ninguna criatura en el universo tenga más voluntad que Goku."

Como si fuera para demostrar el acierto del Namekseijin, una larga espiral hizo eco mientras el disparo azul-blanco del Kame-hame-estalló hacia arriba de repente, una fuente de puro ki, y hambriento envolvió al disparo de Gohan y a Gohan mismo. El haz se arqueó hacia arriba, luego golpeó en la arena, desparramando a los transeúntes que se llevó al más joven Son a las recién pintadas paredes de ladrillo justo debajo de la tribuna.

"Ge..." Gohan cayó al suelo, dejando una gran impresión de Gohan en el ladrillo.

"ElganadoresSonGoku¡¡GOHAN!!" El micrófono golpeó y cayó mientras Videl lo soltaba. Ella saltó desde la tribuna y fue al lado de su marido en un momento. "¡¡Gohan!! ¿Estás bien? ¡Háblame!"

"Saaaa..." Gohan se sentó, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza y sacudiendo el polvo de ladrillo de su pelo puntiagudo. "Estoy bien, Videl. _Papá_, casi me olvido de lo duro que golpea, ¡incluso cuando está jugando!"

* * *

"Bueno," Piccolo sonrió al diminuto guerrero lo enfrentó al comienzo de la tercera ronda de la competencia. "Así que venciste a la chica de lata. No está mal. Pero no me encontrarás tan fácil de batir, y si intentas besarme, voy a llegar hasta tu garganta, y tomaré tus _intestinos_ dentro tuyo."

"Heh-heh-he," Rinriku rió nerviosamente, con la mano detrás de su cabeza. "No te preocupes, me rendí en besar a grandes chicos por la Cuaresma."

Piccolo alzó la mano y la azotó para capturar a Rinriku y arrojarlo de la plataforma, pero el pequeño hombre la eludió entre las largas piernas de Piccolo lo empujó duro en la rabadilla. Piccolo se estrelló de cara en colchoneta. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Rinriku saltó sobre la cabeza de Piccolo, golpeando su rostro de nuevo hacia abajo, y luego saltó lejos.

"Lindo," murmuró Piccolo, poniéndose de pie. "Realmente lindo." Liberó una poderosa patada, pero Rinriku saltó por encima del golpe, aterrizando sobre la pierna extendida de Piccolo, luego saltó a los grandes hombros del alienígena y jaló su turbante hacia abajo sobre su sus ojos.

"¡¡HEY!!" Piccolo hizo un salvaje agarre para apoderarse de Rinriku, quien cayó, aterrizando en sus manos, y le dio una dura patada con los dos pies en la parte posterior de las piernas de Piccolo. El Namekseijin perdió su equilibrio y cayó. Temporalmente ciego, no pudo enderezarse antes de alcanzar el suelo fuera del ring.

"¡Rinriku es nuestro ganador!" Videl rió, tratando de no reírse abiertamente mientras Piccolo se ponía de pie y se quitaba su turbante.

"Inteligente idiota," murmuró, pero medio sonriendo. "No está mal. Mejor de lo que esperaba de un humano. La próxima vez no usaré estas cosas y vamos a ver quien termina en el suelo sobre su trasero."

* * *

"Oi, no creo que hayamos luchado antes, Trunks," Goku sonrió mientras él y el hombre más joven caminaban en círculos el uno con el otro.

"Lo hemos hecho, Señor Goku," respondió Trunks, sonriendo amablemente, "pero no en este tiempo o lugar."

"_¿Qué?_ ¡Whups!" Goku eludió una rápida patada. "¡Buen comienzo, Trunks! ¡Sigue así!" Él agarró la pierna de Trunks y lo arrojó hacia el borde del ring.

Trunks se enderezó rápidamente en el aire y se acercó a enfrentarse a Goku. Sus brazos ondearon un complicado patrón delante de su torso. _"¡Burning Attack!"_ gritó mientras una explosión de ki se disparaba hacia Goku.

"_¡¡Kame-hame-HAAAA!!"_ Goku respondió, juntando el poder de Trunks con el suyo. Saltando en el aire, Goku se adelantó, todavía disparando, hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia de Trunks. Luego su puño atravesó ambos poderes y golpeó a Trunks de lleno en la mandíbula. El joven cayó como una piedra y aterrizó duro fuera del ring.

"El ganador es," anunció Videl, "¡Son Goku!"

"Anímate," Juuhachi-gou sonrió mientras ayudaba a Trunks a ponerse de pie. "Siempre quedan tres años a partir de ahora."

Trunks se puso de pie y frotó su adolorida mandíbula. "Ehm, creo que me convertiré en un repollo agricultor."

Ella bufó, limpiando el polvo de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta. "Como si pudieras."

* * *

"Todo se reduce a esto, señoras y señores," dijo Videl, de vuelta en su podio mientras su marido se sentaba con los "retirados" combatientes y le alzaba los pulgares. "El ganador de este partido será el campeón, y se enfrentará al ganador del próximo Torneo en tres años. A mi izquierda, el favorito, ¡Son Goku!"

Goku saludó en respuesta a los saludos y silbidos y aplausos. _"¡Hola, todos!"_

"Y a mi derecha," Videl continuó, "el desafiante, de la escuela Kame, ¡Rinriku!"

"¡Hiya!" El hombre más pequeño saludó mientras saltaba en el ring. "¡Es bueno verte, Goku!"

"_¿Ehm_...?" Goku parpadeó, mirando al joven. "¿Nos hemos conocido antes?"

"¡Yaah! Umm... no, nada, olvídalo no dije nada, he-he-heh." Rinriku agitó violentamente sus manos delante de su cara. "Vamos sólo a empezar la lucha, ¿está bien?"

Goku sonrió y asintió una vez. "¡Genial! Sólo... no caigas sobre mí la primera vez que te golpee, ¿está bien?"

"Trato." Rinriku saltó en el aire, hizo una impecable salto, y aterrizó directamente sobre la cabeza de Goku, donde hizo una rápido danza antes de saltar de marcha atrás.

"_¡Owowowowow!"_ Goku rió, frotando su cabeza. " "Muy bien, ¡eso es bastante bueno! ¡Vamos a tener algo de diversión! _¡A luchar!"_

Se movió hacia adelante, sonriendo enormemente, y se acercó a Rinriku, quien encontró golpe a golpe y bloqueo a bloqueo. Era fascinante observar a estos dos hombres; en lugar de bufar y maldecirse unos a otros con cada golpe, se reían y gritó alentando al otro, como si fueran dos viejos amigos teniendo un amigable entrenamiento más que recién conocidos extraños compitiendo en un Torneo mundial.

Un breve destello atrapó los ojos de Goku de la zona alrededor de su oponente; se detuvo, luego arrojó una bola de ki experimental a Rinriku. Reflexivamente el otro luchador estalló su aura y la bola de energía no agresiva fue devuelta.

"¿Puedes usar ataques de ki? _¡Genial!_ ¡Ahora _realmente_ vamos a divertirnos!" Goku cantó.

"¿Quiere ver un ataque de ki?" Los negros ojos de Rinriku destellaron; llevando emoción al partido, se olvidó de sí mismo, se olvidó del secreto que había jurado mantener, olvidado todo salvo de poner a prueba su habilidad. Alzó una muscular brazo, y un resplandor amarillo se formó por encima de su estirada palma, girando y formando un disco. "¡Mira bien! _¡KIEN ZAN!"_ Le arrojó el zumbeante disco de energía directamente a Goku.

El Saiyajin se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, parpadeando en aturdido asombro. "¿Kien...zan...?" repitió ligeramente.

"¡Goku!" Juuhachi-gou gritó. "¡Mira!"

"_¡Papá!"_ Gohan y Goten dijeron a coro.

"_¡Ten cuidado_, Goku!" Trunks gritó.

"Goku, tú mono idiota, ¡¡imbécil!!" Piccolo dijo.

"¿Huh—?" Fue entonces cuando el Kien zan estaba tan cerca para sentir que la energía en la frente que la atascó momentáneamente los engranajes de Goku en el cerebro finalmente re-contratado y comenzó a funcionar de nuevo. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para salir del camino.

"_¡¡GOKUUUUUU!!"_ Chi-chi gritó.

Goku justo tuvo tiempo suficiente para poner dos dedos sobre su frente. "¡Teletransportación!" dijo —y desapareció al igual que el Kien zan rasgó el aire a través de lo que había la altura de los ojos de Goku.

"Whoaaaa..." Las piernas de Rinriku dieron un, y se sentó en el lugar.

"¡¡Goku!!" Chi-chi gritó.

"Está bien, Chi-chi," Goku dijo de donde ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, "Estoy aquí."

"El ganador es," gritó Videl sobre el micrófono, "¡Rinriku! ¡Rinriku es el campeón del Torneo!"

"_¿Qué?"_ Goku miró hacia abajo de sus pies, luego al ring, donde estaba Rinriku poniéndose de pie. "Aaa —_¡dios mío!_ ¡Me descalifiqué a mí mismo!"

Chi-chi sacudió su cabeza. "No me preocupa eso, Goku, ¿estás bien?"

"Lo siento, Chi-chi —tengo que hablar con alguien —_espera—_" Y desapareció.

Rinriku, riendo con el socorro y embriagador alivio de la victoria, agitaba sus manos y sonreía enormemente a la multitud. De repente una sombra cayó sobre él por detrás; perplejo, miró alrededor. "Quién —¡¡ahhh!!"

Goku estaba de pie sobre él, sus ojos oscuros mirando intensamente. Entonces la mano del hombre más alto se lanzó y se apretó en la camiseta de Rinriku. Al siguiente momento, ambos estaban en el aire, dirigiéndose directo fuera de la vista y audición de la gente abajo.

"Hey, ¡suéltame! Dios, Goku, ¡no solía ser este penoso perdedor! —¡UH! Quiero decir, um, eso es lo que he escuchado... de la gente... ya sabes, como el Maestro Roshi... y cosas... uhm... ¿he-heh?" Rinriku se detuvo, notando por primera vez el brillo de las lágrimas en las amplios ojos de Goku.

Suavemente, muy suavemente, Goku dijo una sola palabra. Un nombre. "¿...Krillin...?"

Lentamente una sonrisa apareció a través de los labios del más joven hombre. "Whups," dijo, "Me descubriste."

"_¡KRILLINNNNN!"_ Goku gritó, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Rinriku y abrazándolo fuertemente. Nunca pude comprender la razón por la que no fuiste al cielo al igual que el resto de nosotros, pero Dende dijo algunas cosas acerca de la 'Rueda de la Vida', y no lo entendí demasiado bien—"

"Go...ku..." Rinriku comenzó a ponerse azul en el rostro. "Suaviza... ¿podrías...?"

"¡Ack! _¡Lo siento!"_ Goku lo soltó. "_Pero_...¡es tan bueno verte!"

Incluso mientras jadeaba por su aliento, Rinriku sonrió, pareciéndose más a su antiguo yo que nunca. "Es bueno verte también, Goku. Sabía que habías vuelto, pero no sabía... quiero decir, es bastante duro, ¿sabes? Solía ser un monje, puedo tomar toda esto de las cosas de la reencarnación con calma, pero no es tan fácil para un montón de otras personas entenderlo."

"Ah... mi cerebro no se extiende tan lejos de todas formas." Goku rió. "_Ehm_... ¿donde están tus puntos?" preguntó, señalando con sorpresa ante el largo cabello que caía sobre las cejas de Rinriku.

"No eran genéticos, tonto." Pero Rinriku todavía sonreía enormemente. "No me los tatué esta vez porque nací sólo como un hombre ordinario. Enma me permitió mantener mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada así podría mantener todas las habilidades y poderes que había aprendido, y tener una toda una vida diferente para mejorarlos e incrementarlos. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente —catorce, de hecho— me fui a encontrar al Maestro Roshi. Él me reconoció de inmediato, creo, pero nunca dijo nada y yo no he le dicho. Es un poco duro para que aparezca en una conversación."

Un destello de un recuerdo apareció en la parte de atrás de la mente de Goku. "¿Y... Chamuya...?"

Rinriku asintió. "Sí, ese es Yamcha. Él no recuerda, pero es más poderoso que nunca por todo eso."

"Aa." Goku se movió, y tocó la salvaje banda de cabello oscuro que cubría la cabeza de Rinriku. "Creo que esto es mejor que ser un mono calvo, ¿no?"

"¡Mira quién está hablando sobre monos! Tienes tu cola de nuevo, ¿no?" Rinriku hizo como si quisiera alcanzarla, y al instante Goku la alejó de su alcance, riendo.

"Um, discúlpame."

"¿Qué?" Rinriku miró hacia abajo, y sus se ampliaron. "Oh...uh, hola. Heheh..." Movió sus dedos en una tímida ola a la fría rubia que volaba en el aire un metro o más por debajo de los dos hombres.

Goku siguió la mirada de su amigo. "¡Oi, Juuhachi-gou!"

"No quiero entrometerme en una conversación privada," la _androide_ entonó, "pero arrojé el papel en el _jan-ken-pon_ y me dijeron que venga aquí y pregunte si ustedes dos estaban preparados para la celebración de la victoria."

"Oh—¡seguro!" Rinriku mostró su sonrisa más ganadora y se acercó a la altura de los ojos de Juuhachi-gou. Aún sonriendo, le alzó una mano hacia ella. "Escucha, no quise enfurecerte durante el partido. Eres muy fuerte. Espero que no piense mal de mí. Me gustaría que seamos amigos, si pudiéramos."

Juuhachi-gou arqueó una ceja. "Si hubiera estado furiosa, lo hubieras sabido. No hay resentimientos." Ella acercó su mano, agitó su mano contra la de él, y luego la soltó y bajó rápidamente de vuelta a la tierra, su largo cabello rubio moviéndose alrededor de su rostro mientras bajaba.

"Wowww..." Rinriku silbaba, mirándola. "Que mujer. Me alegro que no haya matado por segunda vez. Seguro que me gustaría conocerla mejor."

"_Ehm_..." Goku se rascó la cabeza. "No creo que a Trunks le guste mucho eso, Krillin."

"¡¿Trunks?! Aw, hombre..." Los hombros de Rinriku se encogieron mientras miraba a Juuhachi-gou caer en los brazos de Trunks que la esperaban. "Supongo. Yo _nunca tengo_ a la más bonita, ¿o sí?"

* * *


	3. No tengas miedo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**La fiesta del hombre muerto**

_(Dead man's party)_

Un fic de Juuhachigo y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Tres  
"No tengas miedo"

_Tengo mi mejor traje y mi corbata_  
_Un dólar brillante en cada ojo_  
_Escucho el chófer venir a la puerta_  
_Dice que hay espacio para quizá sólo uno más_

* * *

Cuando el Estadio Papaya fue reconstruido, una de las adiciones fue una enorme sala de banquete, utilizada para las celebraciones después de los torneos así como otros eventos menores en el intervalo de los tres años entre cada Torneo de Artes Marciales, para fomentar la conservación y el mantenimiento de la instalación. La primera celebración post-Torneo estaba en plena marcha, y todos estaban de buen ánimo.

Marron notó una figura envuelta de color gris asomada cerca de la puerta, y se acercó. El brillo de la máscara confirmó la identidad del hombre. "¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta?" preguntó, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

Los ojos oscuros detrás de la máscara se centraron en ella. "Esa mujer," dijo. "La que te llevó desde el ring. Esa es... Androide 18, ¿no?"

"Juuhachi-gou, sí," dijo ella. "No es un androide, es un cyborg, y es mi madre."

Un ligero endurecimiento de hombros. "...¿madre?"

"Sí." Marron levantó un desafiante mentón.

"Ella destruyó la mayoría de las personas en este planeta. Es una asesina."

"No, no lo era. Era controlada por el Dr. Gero, que odiaba a toda la humanidad y sobre todo a Son Goku. Gero la programó a ella y a su gemelo para matar al Señor Goku." Ella asintió ligeramente hacia las personas cerca de la mesa. "¿Tiene el aspecto de que está tratando de matarlo ahora? Te digo, ella no es malvada, y está arrepentida por las terribles cosas que hizo." _Y si no se puedes entenderlo, puedes enfrentarte a mí,_ añadió en silencio. _Lindo o no._

Kamen le dio la espalda, sus negros guantes apretándose a sus lados. "Vine aquí," dijo en voz baja, "para matarla."

Marron jadeó.

"Ella asesinó a mi familia, ella y su... hermano. Vine a esta competencia así tendría la oportunidad de vengarme de ellos."

"Pero..." Ella tragó duro. "Serás excluido del Torneo si matas a tu oponente..."

"No me importaba el Torneo. Sólo me importaba obtener venganza por la gente que amé. Y ahora... dices que no fue su voluntad hacer lo que les hizo."

"No lo era," dijo Marron a la vez. "Si lo hubiera sido, lo estaría haciendo todavía, ¿o no?"

"No sé." Kamen suspiró. "Quizás me equivoqué." Caminó fuera de la puerta hacia la poniente la tarde.

"¡Espera!" Marron corrió tras él. "Mira, puedo entender que estés enojado por tu familia; mi padre y mi madre fueron asesinados ante mis ojos."

Kamen se detuvo, y miró hacia atrás. "Yo pensaba que _ella_ era tu madre."

"¡Lo _es!_ Oh —mira, es difícil de explicar, ¿está bien? El punto es, sé lo que significa perder a la gente amas. Asegúrate de culpar a las personas adecuadas de ello."

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a este 'Dr. Gero'?"

Marron sacudió su cabeza, sus coletas moviéndose a la vez. "Murió hace mucho tiempo."

"Entonces no queda nada para mí aquí." Y siguió caminando.

"Hey, vamos, yo—" Un destello de un sol poniente pulió de metal el cielo mientras Marron alzaba su vista. Mientras ella miraba, se acercaba, y ella movió su cabeza insegura. Cuando volvió a mirar a la carretera, Kamen se había ido. Sintió un breve toque de decepción, pero pronto la hizo a un lado y volvió su mirada para acercarse al recién llegado. Lentamente caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, sintiendo la piel de su cuello estremecerse —una señal segura de peligro inminente.

"Uhm, muchachos," preguntó de nuevo en la sala, "¿estamos esperando a alguien esta tarde...?"

Si alguien la escuchó, nadie tuvo tiempo para responder. Con un rotundo _¡crash!_ la figura vestida de metal rompió el techo de la sala de banquetes, dispersando a los invitados a la derecha y a la izquierda. Mientras el polvo se asentaba, una masiva forma humanoide, más alta y más amplia que incluso Piccolo, levanta sus pies. Parecía ser un hombre con un rostro bastante joven, pero ojos de aspecto increíblemente viejos. Un mechón de pelo de color rojo fuego atravesaba su bien afeitado cuero cabelludo.

"¿Dónde está Son Goku?" el hombre exigió, en una voz tanto plana y fría. "Tengo que encontrarlo."

"¡¿Quién demonios?!" Juuhachi-gou lo miró fijamente, teniendo la sensación de que debía conocerlo, sin saber por qué —entonces vio el emblema de doble triángulo en su pecho, con dos letras R. "Red —¡¿Red Ribbon?!" jadeó.

"_¡Dios mío!"_ Trunks respondió. _"¡Es Juuroku-gou!"_

"Gohan," Videl murmuró a su marido, "tenemos que sacar a esta gente de aquí. Va a haber una pelea. Podemos volver y ayudar una vez que todos estén a salvo."

"_S-sí_," Gohan asintió, apresurándose después de su esposa mientras ella comenzaba a sacar a los no combatientes hacia las salidas de emergencia.

"¿Número... Dieciséis?" Juuhachi-gou miró al gran hombre de nuevo. "Quieres decir... ¿que es como yo?"

"Sí y no —él es totalmente mecánico. Lo vi en el pasado. Él tiene un sólo propósito..." Trunks tragó duro. "Matar a Son Goku."

"¿Dónde está Son Goku ?" Juuroku-gou repitió en su terriblemente hueco barítono.

"Yo soy Goku." El luchador en cuestión dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa fácil. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Juuroku-gou lo miró, asintió una vez y alzó una mano. "Morir."

"_¡Espera!"_ Juuhachi-gou desapareció del lado de Trunks y reapareció frente al masivo androide, sus brazos extendidos. Parecía lastimosamente pequeña en comparación. Ella lo miró con amplios, sinceros pálidos ojos como los de él. "Juuro —Juuroku-gou, soy Juuhachi-gou. No necesitas hacer esto. Gero está muerto, y su venganza murió con él. Gero era el que odiaba a Goku, que no ha hecho nada para lastimarnos. Juuroku-gou, ¡tienes que escucharme!"

Aparentemente Juuroku-gou creyó que no tenía que hacer tal cosa. Sin palabras él avanzó, casi una arrepentida expresión en su mirada, y tomó uno de los brazos de Juuhachi-gou, moviéndola a un lado sin cuidado. Ella se estrelló a través de la pared y afuera antes de poder detenerse, hizo una impresión en los ladrillos al otro lado de la arena dos veces más profundo que la impresión que Gohan había dejado anteriormente en el día. Mientras ella caía, el muro se derrumbó sobre ella.

"¡¡Juu-chan!!" Trunks gritó, volando tras ella.

"Bueno, tú gran golpeador," Piccolo bufó, "veamos si realmente el más grande cae más duro." Puso dos dedos sobre su frente. "¡Makanko Sappou!" gritó, y la explosión de resonó entre sus ojos, golpeando al androide en su masiva espalda.

Destelló sobre su armadura dorada y se disipó sin dejar una marca. Juuroku-gou ni siquiera se dio vuelta.

"¡Goku!" Chi-chi gritó, tratando de proteger los gemidos de Pan. "¡Haz algo, rápido!"

Goku asintió una vez —y despegó, haciendo otro agujero en el techo. Sin vacilación, Juuroku-gou lo siguió.

"¡Juu-chan!" Trunks dijo, arrojando ladrillos de izquierda a derecha en una lucha para alcanzarla. "¡¡Respóndeme!!"

Los escombros se movieron, y Juuhachi-gou se puso de pie, limpiándose el polvo. "Bueno, eso no fue divertido. Él es un fuerte pedazo de circuitería, diré."

"Juuroku-gou es más fuerte que tú o Juunana-gou," le dijo Trunks. "Quizás más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos."

"Ahora me dices." Ella sacudió el polvo de ladrillo rojo del sedoso cabello y alzó la vista. "Uh-oh, parece que Goku está tomando otro camino en la carretera."

"¿Nn?" Trunks siguió su mirada y vio a dos figuras volando hacia el oeste. "Goku está guiando a Juuroku-gou fuera de la isla. Tenemos que ayudarlo —no tiene una sola posibilidad contra ese monstruo."

"Él no está solo, si notas la pequeña figura detrás de él; pero entiendo tu punto." Juuhachi-gou se lanzó al aire con una fuerte patada. "Y mira a quien llamas un 'monstruo'. Totalmente mecanizado o no, él es esencialmente lo mismo que yo."

Trunks despegó después ella. "Lo siento, yo no quise—"

Ella miró sobre su hombro con una suave sonrisa. "Sé que no lo hiciste. Vamos."

* * *

El viento se apresuró pasando a Goku lo duro suficiente como para traer lágrimas a sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a disminuir su vuelo. Podía sentir la gran figura siguiéndolo, igualando su ritmo con impecable precisión. No podía sentir ningún ki en Juuroku-gou, pero pudo detectar una sensación de presencia —el agujero donde un ser vivo no existía, pero debería existir.

_Tengo que alejarlo lo más que pueda._ _Si es tan poderoso como creo que es, ¡podría destruir la Tierra entera tratando de atraparme!_ _No puedo permitir que eso suceda._ _No importa como._

Más atrás podía sentir a otros siguiéndolo: Gohan, por supuesto, y Goten; luego Piccolo, y cerca detrás de ellos, Rinriku y su amigo Chamuya—

_Krillin._ _Y_ nuestro _amigo, Yamcha._ _Ehm... ¡esto va a prestar a confusión!_ _Demasiado pensar me hace doler la cabeza... no hay tiempo para pensar en eso ahora._ _Tengo que concentrarme en detener a Juuroku-gou antes que destruya la Tierra... antes que me destruya._ _No estoy listo para volver al Templo Sagrado aún._

* * *

"¡¿Que demonios está sucediendo en nombre de las infelices almas gritando condenadas en el Infierno?!" Vegeta aterrizó, Bulma se soltó rápido de sus brazos, y miró alrededor de los escombros que habían sido la sala de banquete. Junto a él, Bra también miraba a su alrededor, con ojos conmovidos.

"Oh, no..." Bulma investigó los restos con amplios, consternados ojos. "¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?"

"¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú?" Una sombra en el piso.

"¡Marron! Gracias a Kami. Que en el _mundo—_"

Marron se acercó, con el rostro pálido. "O.. otro _Androide_. Él acaba... acaba de aparecer y atacó. Dijo que estaba aquí para matar a Goku. Cuando _mamá_ trató de detenerlo, la arrojó a la pared, como si no fuera más fuerte que un gatito. Goku despegó para alejarlo. No parecía realmente interesado en _nadie_ más que en Goku..." Marron se detuvo, jadeando un poco mientras Vegeta explotaba en Super Saiyajin.

"Vegeta—" Bulma empezó, y luego cayó en silencio mientras la mirada de Vegeta se alejaba de ella. Por tan sólo el latido de un corazón se quedó allí de pie, mirándola. Luego movió esa llana mirada hacia Marron. "Cuídala," dijo simplemente. Elevando dos dedos a su frente, al igual que habían visto hacer a Goku, cerró sus ojos, apretando sus cejas en concentración. Al siguiente segundo simplemente desapareció de la existencia.

"_Maldición,"_ Bulma insultó. "¿Dónde aprendió eso? ¡¿Y cómo se atreve a dejarme?!"

A millas de distancia, mientras él reaparecía, Vegeta podría haberle respondido, si hubiera querido. Cualquier tenue unión había crecido entre él y el guerrero de clase baja en sus años en la Tierra y en el Cielo sólo se habían profundizado más desde su fusión y ese... incidente... en el pasado. Había una puerta, ahora, donde nunca hubo una puerta, y en un momento dado él podía moverse y caminar por los pasillos de la mente del otro Saiyajin como le placiese. No mantenían secretos, ningún conocimiento oculto; él tomó la Teletrasportación de los recuerdos de Kakarotto tan fácilmente como tomando un durazno de su rama durante su lucha con Aisuzu.

Por supuesto, la puerta oscilaba en ambos sentidos, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Pero Kakarotto mostraba muy poco interés en abrirla. —Bueno, eso no era muy cierto. Por la noche a menudo sentía los pensamientos de Kakarotto llegarle a él antes de dormir, como una mano en la oscuridad asegurándose que él todavía estuviera allí. La mayoría de las veces él respondía con lo equivalente a un golpe en la cabeza; una vez cada mucho se sentaban y hablaban en los momentos libres. Principalmente acerca de Vegetasei y que era ser un Saiyajin. Los recuerdos de Kakarotto de lo que había sido nunca regresaron, eso Vegeta lo sabía. Ese golpe en la cabeza hace muchos años le había borrado por completo el conocimiento de Vegetasei que la mente del otro Saiyajin tenía. Incluso ahora, con su cerebro totalmente restaurado, los rasgos Saiyajin de Kakarotto vinieron por el llamado de su sangre, no por cualquier enseñanza de su infancia.

Pero tenía, ahora, gracias a Vegeta, algunos destellos de la manera que habían sido las cosas, y esa extraña satisfacción recibir de nuevo su herencia. Para mostrarle a Kakarotto su verdadero lugar en el cosmos, y al mismo tiempo asegurarse que no vaya hurgando por donde Vegeta no quería vaya. No que lo haya hecho alguna vez, el muy tonto. Cualquier hombre razonable hubiera presionado esta inesperada ventaja, o al menos luchado para mantener sus propios pensamientos de convertirse en un libro abierto. Pero Kakarotto no... y no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, en realidad.

Los labios de Vegeta se curvaron en irritación. _Maldición, ¡¿Kakarotto tiene que ser correcto con todo?!_ pensó, frustrado. _¿Por lo menos cuando se trata de mí?_ _¿Quién diablos le dijo que quería este tipo de_

_(Confianza. Lealtad.)_

_débil sentimentalismo?_

Aún así, era útil. Una nueva técnica fue aprendida con poco esfuerzo, por lo que era conveniente ser siempre capaz de poner una mano en Kakarotto, por así decirlo. Para saber dónde estaba el otro Saiyajin y que estaba haciendo como si fuera el propio cuerpo de Vegeta, sus propios ojos, que se movían y veían.

Al igual que ahora, por ejemplo.

En el horizonte pudo ver dos figuras moviéndose, y cruzó sus brazos, una sonrisa sobre sus facciones. _Esta_ vez nadie le impediría reducir al _androide_ a tantas piezas de chatarra.

* * *

Goku miró hacia atrás y sopló un poco entre dientes en cuanto vio cuan cerca estaba el _androide._ El gran hombre ciertamente no era lento, a pesar de su tamaño. Y si era algo como las otras creaciones de Gero, tenía una clara ventaja sobre su objetivo; incluso algo tan básico como volar consumía energía, y Goku finalmente se cansaría, y comenzaría a disminuir la velocidad.

Los cyborgs nunca se cansaban, nunca se agotaban. Sus energías artificiales no dependían de la respiración o del corazón o de los músculos. No tenían necesidad de descansar o alimentarse.

_Mejor me detengo y lucho ahora,_ Goku decidió, mirando a la zona desierta bajo ellos. _Necesitaré todo lo que tengo para éste, puede ser._ _No hay necesidad de ir más lejos._ Se arqueó un poco y aterrizó, cayendo en una posición de lucha mientras su contrincante también aterrizaba. "¿Por qué me quieres muerto de todos modos?" preguntó, medio por curiosidad y medio tener un momento para descansar. "¿Qué te haría? ¿Quién eres de todos modos?"

"Es mi programa," dijo el _androide _simplemente. "Soy Juuroku-gou, Humano Artificial Número Dieciséis. Soy una construcción completamente cibernética ensamblada por el _fallecido _Gero_._ Tú eres simplemente por el que fui hecho para destruir."

"¿Y después que haya muerto?"

Inquebrantables ojos azules lo miraron. "Entonces, me imagino, que me apagaré, o me autodestruiré." La gran cabeza se volteó ligeramente, inspeccionando el área. "Este planeta... tiene belleza. No destruiría eso."

Goku parpadeó. Varias veces. "¿Te... te gusta como se ve aquí?"

Un silencio mientras el humano artificial pensaba. "Sí," simplemente respondió finalmente. "Como me gustaron las ciudades y los bosques por las que volamos. No tengo ningún deseo de verlos en ruinas. Mi única preocupación es tu destrucción. Nadie más tendrá que... tenerme miedo." También se puso en posición. "Son Goku, prepárate para morir."

"_¡Alto!"_ Cayendo del cielo, Vegeta alzó una mano a Juuroku-gou. "Suficiente, máquina. Tu juego termina aquí."

"¡Vegeta!" Goku jadeó. "Cómo— sé que eres rápido, _pero_... ¡¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?!"

Vegeta sonrió y tocó su frente con dos dedos. "No eres el único que sabe ese truco ahora, ¿recuerdas, Kakarotto? Tú mismo me mostraste cómo se hacía. Tengo varias sorpresas para nuestra próxima pelea. Pero primero, estoy aquí para limpiar la basura."

"No estoy interesado en luchar contigo, Príncipe Vegeta," Juuroku-gou respondió. "Mi único objetivo es Son Goku. Hazte a un lado o me veré obligado a moverte."

"_¿Qué_?_"_ Vegeta rió. _"Te ordeno que te comportes, juguete de máquina._ Ni siquiera _empieces_ a decirme qué hacer."

"No quiero luchar contigo," el _androide_ repitió. "Muévete. Estoy aquí para matar a Son Goku."

"¿No quieres luchar conmigo?" La boca de Vegeta se retorció en una feroz sonrisa. "Que mal. Podrás ser incluso menos divertido si no luchas, pero me las arreglaré para divertirme de todos modos." En un brote de energía despegó directo hacia Juuroku-gou, puños pareciendo dos golpes de luz mientras daba golpe tras golpe al androide. Juuroku-gou tomó todos los golpes sin temblar, y luego movió sus puños duramente por encima de los hombros de Vegeta mientras el Saiyajin retrocedió. El rostro de Vegeta se contorsionó en dolor, pero no se frenó en lo más mínimo. Alzando vuelo, bajó los pies en primer lugar, como un conductor, obligando a Juuroku-gou a arrodillarse con el impacto; luego comenzó a arrojar puñetazos en su cara, izquierda-derecha-izquierda-derecha en una cadena de ataques demasiados rápido para seguir, y terminó por juntar sus manos y golpeando duro con ellas contra el mentón de Juuroku-gou lo suficiente como para enviar al androide a volar varios centenares de metros a un lado.

Girando, Vegeta alzó ambas palmas de la mano mientras Juuroku-gou se ponía de pie. _"¡__Renzoku Energy Dan__!"_ Disparo tras disparo de ki golpeó al humano artificial, envolviéndolo en el polvo y humo. Con un grito final, Vegeta arrojó un enorme disparo que sonó como un millar de cañones en la tarde, luego bajó sus manos y sonrió. "Demasiado para tu patética idea de desafiarme," dijo, y se dio vuelta. "¿Tomando notas, Kakarotto?"

Goku miró a Vegeta, luego dirigió su mirada a la nube disipándose lentamente. "No lo sé, Veg —_¡mira!"_ gritó mientras algo se lanzaba a través de la bruma para golpear a Vegeta en la espalda, haciéndolo volar a lo largo para estrellarse con su cara en las rocas. Mientras impactaba, Juuroku-gou voló fuera del polvo, recogiendo su mano izquierda y poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar en su brazo antes de continuar tomando a Vegeta por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comenzar a tratar de empujarlo a través del resto de las rocas. Poniéndose en posición, Goku sacó el Báculo Sagrado de su espalda y lo arrojó hacia el suelo. "Báculo Sagrado, _¡crece!"_ gritó, dejando que su propio impulso y la extensión combinados en una bóveda de vuelo patearan a Juuroku-gou lejos.

"kkkk _¡Estás equivocado!"_ Vegeta gritó, liberándose. "¡Aléjate de allí, Kakarotto! Este pedazo de basura cibernética es _mío,_ ¿me escuchas? ¡No necesito tu ayuda!"

"_Pero,_ Vegeta, él es realmente fuer— _¡ack!"_ Goku se interrumpió mientras Juuroku-gou, con una inesperada ráfaga de velocidad, se acercó y lo agarró por la garganta, llevándolo al suelo, apretando los dedos mientras él apoyaba todo su peso sobre el Saiyajin. Mientras Vegeta se ponía en guardia, el androide nivelaba su otra mano, el giro de muñeca revelaba que todo el brazo era un arma cañón, y disparó una ráfaga, llevando de nuevo a Vegeta a las rocas y enviándolas sobre él, enterrándolo. Luego golpeó con su mano libre y tomó la garganta de Goku también.

Asfixiándose, Goku dobló sus piernas y pateó duro, una vez, dos veces, tres veces en el estómago de Juuroku-gou, tratando de alejarlo o de aflojar su agarre. El _androide_ nunca vaciló, y siguió empujando a Goku a la tierra, destrozándola con el cuerpo del Saiyajin mientras su agarre se apretaba. El mundo comenzó a oscurecerse mientras el ahogante agarre se mantenía apagando no sólo el aire de Goku sino el flujo de sangre a su cerebro. Con un último esfuerzo, levantó una vacilante mano al rostro de Juuroku-gou y disparó una ráfaga directamente a los ojos del androide. Aturdido por un segundo, las manos de Juuroku-gou se aflojaron, y Goku desesperadamente trató de poner sus propios dedos bajo el de los de su oponente para romper el agarre.

Detrás de ellos, la pila de rocas explotaba mientras Vegeta se disparaba, volando hacia el gigante para golpear con sus hombros lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Con un poderoso jadeo, Goku soltó las manos que le había estrangulando la vida fuera y alzó vuelo también, arrastrando a Juuroku-gou. Girando, arrojó a Juuroku-gou al suelo tan duro como pudo, disparando un Kamehameha hacia él para mejor medida. Podía saborear la sangre en la parte posterior de su boca mientras luchaba para atrapar su respiración, la garganta rasposa y doliendo. _No puedo dejarlo ponerme las manos encima de nuevo, eso estuvo demasiado cerca._

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Vegeta se movió al otro lado, las manos levantadas. "Finalllll... ¡¡_Flash_!!" La energía explotó de sus manos y golpeó a Juuroku-gou, haciendo un agujero a su lado a través de los cuales se podían ver las chispas y el parpadeo de un cableado. Juuroku-gou simplemente miró hacia abajo, sin expresión, estudiando los daños, luego asintió y alzó la vista de nuevo. "Tu fuerza ha aumentado desde los parámetros iniciales que me dieron," dijo. "Sin embargo, mi poder total todavía excede el tuyo."

Apretando sus dientes, Vegeta alzó una mano. "Excede esto, tú _chatarra_ de acero inoxidable," gruñó, y disparó. La palma de Juuroku-gou se alzó y un igualitario haz se disparó, uniéndose con el de Vegeta y transformándose en un globo de ki que vacilaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás tanto como los combatientes alzaban el poder de a turnos. Por varios minutos lucharon; luego Juuroku-gou sacudió su cabeza, casi arrepentido, y alzó la otra mano. Energía surgió a través de ella, uniéndose a su anterior esfuerzo y moviéndose hasta Vegeta como si disparase a través del haz del Saiyajin. Mientras el humo se despejaba revelaba una trinchera cerca de media milla de largo, al final de la cual Vegeta yacía inmóvil.

"Ahora, Son Goku..." Con apuro, Juuroku-gou estaba sobre Goku, puños arqueados para golpear sus costillas. El Saiyajin se mantuvo de pie, bloqueando los golpes —pero incluso bloqueándolos se sacudían sus dientes. _¡Es demasiado!_ _Tengo que elevar un poco el juego, a ver si se puedo incluso salir de esto._ Volando hacia atrás unos metros, Goku se concentró, convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin. Mientras lo hacía vio figuras cayendo de los cielos, dirigiéndose a aterrizar cerca del caído Príncipe. _Bien, ellos pueden ver a Vegeta._ _Tengo otras cosas por que preocuparme ahora mismo._

* * *

"Oiiii, está allí," dijo Goten, tocando el pecho de Vegeta. "Ese debe ser una especie de hombre fuerte, ¿no, Trunks? ¿Quieres fusionarte ahora? ¡Apuesto que podríamos vencerlo si nos fusionamos!"

"Goten, ahora _no_ es el momento para sacarme ese tema." Trunks sintió el pulso de su padre, soltando un medio guardado aliento cuando lo encontró fuerte y constante. "Él estará bien, pero no va a estar feliz cuando vuelva."

"Goku no está teniendo el mejor momento tampoco," observó Piccolo, que trajo la atención de todos a la batalla. Rinriku tomó medio paso adelante, luego apretó sus puños, frunciendo el ceño_._ _No, no, tengo que mantenerme calmado, no importa cuanto de cada nervio de mi cuerpo está gritando 'vé a HACER algo, ese es tu mejor amigo ahí, lo has tenido que ver morir una vez ya, que no sea una segunda'._ Miró a Chamuya, que también estaba mirando intensamente_._ _Él también lo siente._ _No sabe por qué, pero esta pelea es realmente importante para él._ _Cham, me gustaría poder decirte por qué te importa tanto._ _Pero tientes que recordar por tu propia cuenta, si es que en algún momento recuerdas; eso es parte de toda la cosa de la reencarnación._ _Fui afortunado... o quizás no tan afortunado._ _Tengo que fingir que sólo quiero un pedazo de esta chatarra._ _Hombre, esto realmente me enloquece._

_No has cambiado ni un poco, o sí, pequeñito._

_No, yo seguro he —puh, puh-¿¡PICCOLO?!_ Rinriku giró sus asombrados ojos al Namekseijin.

_¿Quién creías que era, Santa Claus?_ Un lado de la boca de Piccolo se levantó en lo que podría haber sido la sombra de una sonrisa. _¿De verdad pensaste que te echaría un buen vistazo y no podría decir que era lo que estaba sucediendo?_ _Solía ser Kami en estas partes, Krillin._

_Um..._ _heh heh sí, eso eras, Piccolo._ _Entonces ¿cómo se nota?_

_No lo hace, y tienes que recordar eso. _Un bufido_._ _Entonces Yamcha no recuerda quién fue._ _¿Qué hay de Tienshinhan y Chao Tsu?_

_No lo sé._ _No he escuchado de ninguno de ellos._ _Sé que reencarnaron, al igual que Yamcha y yo, pero donde están ahora mismo nadie lo sabe._ —_Hey, ¿crees que Goku va a estar bien por allí?_ _Ese tipo de metal no muestra ningún signo de cansancio._

_Si él no va estar bien, estaría muy bien que tú estés junto con el resto de nosotros en averiguarlo._

_...El mismo viejo Piccolo, no puedes evitarlo en lo más mínimo._

_Sopórtalo, cabeza pelada._

_¡HEY!_ _¡No me estoy afeitando más mi cabeza!_ —_Bueno, está bien, quizá a los lados._

_Tú eres mucho más fuerte también._ Piccolo se volteó, ahora, y felicitó a Rinriku/Krillin. _Mucho más fuerte._ _Estás casi a la altura de un Super Saiyajin si quisieras._

_Tú.._ _¡¿lo crees?!_

_Hola, Tierra a Krillin, estás recibiendo._ —_Idiota._ _¿Cuándo has visto que yo haga una observación como esa sin tener razón?_ En voz alta Piccolo dijo, "Juuhachi-gou. ¿Puede decirnos sobre el otro _androide?"_

"No sabía que yo era de repente una experta en las maquinaciones de la retorcida mentecita de Gero." Juuhachi-gou se corrió su cabello hacia atrás de sus orejas y pensó. "No sabía que quedaba algún androide de Gero además de mí. No creo que él _sea_ un cyborg, en cualquier caso. No detecto ningún componente orgánico en él en lo absoluto —parece ser un completa construcción robótica, un verdadero androide. Pero por qué Gero volvería a una base humana si hubiera tenido tanto éxito con uno totalmente mecánico—"

El delgado hilo de paciencia de Rinriku se quebró. "Escucha, linda, ¡¿podrías ahorrarte el tecnobalbuceo para _después _que derrotemos a este chico?! ¡Goku va a recibir una tremenda paliza allí!"

"Está bien, ¡está bien! Estoy pensando." La alta, pálida frente de Juuhachi-gou creció un poco mientras se concentraba. "Él _es_ fenomenalmente poderoso. Mucho más que yo. Si tiene incorporada alguna debilidad, no puedo detectarla."

Los ojos azules de Trunks se angostaron, su mano derecha se apretó y soltó como si quisiera tomar su espada y ponerla sobre su espalda. "¿Y qué hay de un interruptor? Si es sólo un androide, ¿no podríamos simplemente apagarlo?"

"Apagarlo —_¡lo tengo!"_ Con una alegre risa, Juuhachi-gou tomó el rostro de Trunks en sus manos y lo besó en la boca fuertemente. "¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo? ¡Eres un genio, _Lavandita!_ —Escucha, tengo que ir —estaré de vuelta lo más rápido que pueda —hasta entonces, sólo... sólo trata de sobrevivir," acabó, emitiendo una pálida mirada alrededor de todo el grupo. "Todos ustedes." Con eso, giró sobre sus talones, se alzó en el aire y desapareció de la vista.

"D-aah..." Chamuya rascó su frente. "¿De qué se trataba todo _eso_?"

Trunks estaba observando la desaparición de Juuhachi-gou. "Juu-chan le pidió a _mamá_ que haga un controlador," dijo tranquilamente. "En caso que ella... en caso que ella se pusiera contra nosotros algún día. En caso que alguna vez se convierta en la asesina que era antes. Así podríamos detenerla antes que le haga daño a alguien. Juuhachi-gou... siempre ha estado aterrorizada de eso."

* * *

"_Ehm..."_ Goten respiró. Le dio a Trunks una curiosa mirada. "Entonces crees que funcionará en Juuroku-gou también?"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "No sé. Pero podría ser nuestra única esperanza."

"Trunks..." Goten mordió su labio fuertemente. "_Papá_ no podrá aguantar el tiempo suficiente para que ella regrese."

Trunks gruñó en la parte de atrás de su garganta. "¿Qué otra opción tenemos, Goten?"

"..._ehmmmmm_..."

Ojos azules se angostaron a dos líneas. "No. _No_ eso."

"_Pero..."_ Goten emitió ansiosos ojos abiertos al abierto plano donde Goku luchaba para sostener su vida.

Rinriku ocultaba su frustración. "Aw, hombre, ¡no puedo _soportarlo_ más! ¡¡Goku!!" Con una ráfaga de energía de ki disparó en el aire y la dirigió directo hacia la lucha.

"¡Rin! ¡Espera!" Chamuya despegó tras de su mejor amigo.

"Malditos idiotas..." Piccolo murmuró. "Como si tuvieran una esperanza de hacer una diferencia, aun con su poder mejorado."

"¿Señor Piccolo?" Gohan apareció al lado de su _maestro_, sus ojos remachados en la batalla. "No podemos quedarnos aquí y dejar a _papá_..."

El Namekseijin liberó un suspiro exasperado. "El _androide_ no luchará con nadie de nosotros, Gohan. Y nos pateará lejos si nos metemos en su camino." Abruptamente despegó, estallando en un movimiento de su blanca capa en el aire para atrapar a un lastimado Chamuya antes que golpee el suelo directamente con el rostro. "Aquí lo tienes," añadió mientras lo acomodaba y dejaba que al inconsciente joven sobre el suelo.

"Por lo menos Rinriku está logrando mantenerlo lejos —por el momento," dijo Gohan con desesperada esperanza. "Y está distrayendo a Juuroku-gou. Tal vez _papá_ tenga la oportunidad de lograrlo en su segundo intento."

Piccolo miró con recelo a su alumno. "Muchacho, ¿realmente crees que va a hacer una diferencia a largo plazo?"

"No quiero hacerte daño," el gran _androide_ dijo mientras bateaba al diminutivo luchador que bloqueaba su camino. "Por favor, sal de mi camino antes que esté obligado a quitarte."

"Ah, tu madre era una aspiradora." Rinriku hizo un grosero gesto con el rostro y esquivó otro golpe. "¿Sabes como lo sé? Porque _¡APESTAS__!"_

Juuroku-gou se detuvo, parpadeando con la incomprensión. "Eso no tuvo sentido."

"Ha- ¡_hah_! ¡¡Te tengo!!" Rinriku disparó una ráfaga de ki y golpeó a Juuroku-gou directo en el rostro, en realidad haciéndolo dar un paso atrás. "No trates de pensar, grandote, no está equipado para ello."

Arriesgó una mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro; Goku estaba de pie, respirando con dificultad, obviamente tratando de lograr sus escasos recursos. "Descansa, amigo," Rinriku siseó. "Vamos a mantener al gran tonto aquí mientras te vas."

Goku sacudió su cabeza. "No, ¿cuan lejos crees que pueda huir? ¿Dónde crees que me pueda ocultar —_¡Krillin, cuidado!"_

"¿Huh?" Rinriku se volteó justo a tiempo para recibir un enorme puño directamente en la cara. Con ese golpe fue dejado de lado, golpeando a través del aire hacia un aterrizaje muy duro a cierta distancia. Su último pensamiento consciente estaba claramente escondido.

* * *


	4. Lo que no puedes ver

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**La fiesta del hombre muerto**

**(Dead man's party)**

Un fic de Juuhachigo y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Cuatro  
"Lo que no puedes ver"

_Me sorprendió la iluminación_  
_Caminando por la calle_  
_Me golpeó algo ayer por la noche__ en mi sueño_

_Es la fiesta de un hombre muerto  
Quién podría pedir más  
Todo el mundo está viniendo, sal de tu cuerpo en la puerta  
Deja tu cuerpo y alma en la puerta_

_No huyas, soy sólo yo  
No tengas miedo de lo que no puedes ver..._

—Oingo Boingo

* * *

Bulma caminó sin descanso ida y vuelta. Videl se sentó acunando a una llorona Pan en sus brazos mientras Bra miraba ansiosamente por la ventana.

"¿Por qué no hemos _escuchado_ nada?" Bulma exigió. "Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, algo debería haber ocurrido hasta ahora."

"La falta de noticias es una buena noticia," dijo Videl cautelosamente. _"Ne, ne,_ Pan, cálmate. _Papá_ volverá pronto."

"¡Alguien viene!" Bra dijo, saltando desde el alféizar y corriendo a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Videl estaba de pie a la vez.

La puerta se abrió antes que Bra la alcanzara, y Juuhachi-gou entró rápidamente. "¡Bulma!" dijo, los ojos amplios y desesperada. "El controlador. Lo necesitamos."

"¿Contralor? Oh, _¡sí__!_ Sé donde está—" Bulma giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su laboratorio.

"¿Qué controlador?" Videl gritó después de ella.

"Ayudé a Bulma a construir un dispositivo de control después del ataque de Juunana-gou," explicó Juuhachi-gou.

"En caso que más androides aparecieran," dijo Bra, asintiendo.

Juuhachi-gou comenzó a decir algo, luego obviamente cambió de parecer y asintió. "Sí, Bra. Exactamente."

Aún tratando de calmar a su bebé inquieto, Videl miró a la _androide_ cuidadosamente. _La hiciste __construirlo en caso que te pusieras en contra nuestra, Juu-chan._ _¿No?_ _¿Todavía tienes tanto miedo de confiar en ti?_ _Por fin te he perdonado por lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo— fuiste tan víctima como cualquiera de nosotros._ _¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte, después de todo este tiempo?_

Bulma reapareció, ligeramente desaliñada, con una pequeño caja negro en una mano. "Aquí, lo encontré."

Juuhachi-gou alzó su mano. "Dámelo, rápido."

Bulma se alejó un poco. _"¡Oh_ no! Esta cosa tiene que estar en sintonía con una determinada frecuencia. Yo voy contigo."

"Imposible. Puedo hacerlo una vez que esté allí."

Un pequeño pliegue apareció entre las cejas de Bulma. "¡No voy a _discutir_ contigo, Juu-chan! Si esta cosa va, yo voy. Punto."

Juuhachi-gou giró sus ojos. "¡¡Bien!! No tengo tiempo para discutir. Vegeta puede matarme más tarde. ¡Vamos!" Puso a Bulma en sus brazos y voló la puerta aún abierta con ella.

"¡Espérenme!" Bra agarró su espada al lado de la puerta y voló tras ellas.

Videl fue hacia la puerta y miró hasta que desaparecieron en el azul del cielo. Pan, ahora tranquila, había llorado hasta dormirse en los brazos de su madre. Videl cerró sus ojos y pensó en su marido, en sus amigos. _Estén a salvo._

* * *

Una vez más, Goku estaba de pie enfrentando al gran _androide_ solo.

Goten estaba saltando de un pie al otro en su ansiedad. "Truuuuuuunks_—_"

"_¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!! ESTÁ BIEN, ¡¡HARÉ EL MALDITO ESTÚPIDO BAILE!!"_ Bufando, Trunks se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, su cabello lavanda destellaba de color dorado blanquecino mientras su poder estallaba y ardía visiblemente a su alrededor.

"_¡¡Genial__!!"_ El cabello de Goten se tornó de un dorado más oscuro mientras seguía su paso, sonriendo ferozmente.

Piccolo observaba con amplios, incrédulos ojos. "Mierda, realmente van a —¡igualen sus poderes!" dijo advirtiendo. "La fusión no funcionará si sus niveles no son iguales."

"Señor Piccolo..." Gohan aún estaba viendo a su padre luchar. "_Papá_... necesita ayuda—"

"Te dije que usted permanezca _fuera_ de la pelea, Gohan. Una vez que tu —_si_ tu papá pierde, quien crees detendrá a ese tanque caminante?"

Goten estaba dando a Trunks instrucciones apresuradas. "Mira, haces así—"

"Lo sé, _lo sé_ ¡sólo terminemos con _esto__!"_ Desesperado por salvar a Goku, y habiendo renunciado a lo inevitable, Trunks quiso evitar se vergüenza pública todo lo que sea posible. Goten le había explicado el principio de la fusión en varias ocasiones durante los últimos meses, y la complejidad de los pasos de baile quedaron grabados indeleble en su reacio cerebro. Tomó la posición con una sonrisa; tan ansioso como estaba por el regreso de Juuhachi-gou, oró en su corazón que no llegara a tiempo para ver esto.

* * *

Goku esquivó otra explosión —apenas— pero sabía que sus reservas estaban peligrosamente bajas. _Ehm__, si sólo tuviera una verdadera oportunidad para detenerme y recuperar mi aliento... Krillin, diste lo mejor de ti, pero no fue lo suficiente ¡y este sujeto no se cansará nunca —!_

"Es hora de terminar esto," anunció Juuroku-gou, con el rostro sombrío. "Por qué vale la pena, me siento verdaderamente apenada."

"Si... estás _apenada_... _¡no_ lo hagas!" Goku jadeó en protesta.

"No puedo desobedecer mi programa, Son Goku. Hacerlo sería negar la razón de mi existencia." Alzó una mano, con los dedos desplegados. "Adiós."

Goku se preparó para esquivar, sabiendo que lo haría sólo un segundo demasiado tarde. _Chi-chichi, Gohan, por favor, perdonen—_

Una terrible luz azul blanca llenó el aire; Goku gritó, pero no sintió nada más que su caída. Mientras el brillo se desvanecía, escuchó un masiva _whump_ mientras el cuerpo de Juuroku-gou cayó contra el suelo.

"¡Hey hey _hey!_" Una voz mezclada se burló desde arriba. "Date la vuelta y haz frente a la furia de —_¡¡Gotenks!!"_

"_¡¿Qué__?!_" Goku alzó la vista y vio un extraño de pelo dorado asomándose en el cielo. Se veía como una fusión, se _sentía_ como una fusión— de hecho, se parecía casi — Gogeta.

_Gogeta es yo y Vegeta fusionados._ _Así que Gotenks debe ser—_

"¡¿Trunks y Goten...?!" murmuró él, sus ojos parpadeando a Juuroku-gou, que se estaba poniendo de pie y volteándose para hacer frente al recién llegado.

"Vete," el androide dijo. "Estoy aquí sólo para matar a Son Goku."

"No voy a dejarte hacer eso," Gotenks se mofó en su doble voz. "No después de todos los problemas que tuve para existir. _¡¡Renzoku Energy Dan!!"_ Levantó su mano y disparó rápidas ráfagas de _ki,_ llevando a atrás Juuroku-gou con cada explosión.

_Ehm, Goku ,_ la misma voz doble voz hizo eco en su mente, _junta tus fuerzas._ _Yo lo mantendré ocupado para ti, ¿está bien? _

_¡Sí!_ _Gracias__, Go—¡Gotenks! _

* * *

Su cabeza dolía. Mucho. El ruido no la estaba haciendo doler menos tampoco. Si cualquier maldito tonto estaba afuera entrenando no se callaba pronto, él iba a levantarse de la cama y a hacerlos comerse sus propias extremidades mientras aún estaban adjuntadas a sus cuerpos. Qué típico; una de las pocas veces que quería un poco de tranquilidad con su compañera, y todo el infierno se estaba rompiendo debajo de su ventana—

Pero la luz, la luz en su rostro era demasiado brillante para ser de la mañana—

_¡Androide__!_

Ese pensamiento propulsó a Vegeta a ponerse de pie, el dolor de cabeza ya disminuía mientras la adrenalina inundaba su torrente sanguíneo. Kakarotto, y el hombre máquina, ¡¿y que demonios estaba haciendo recostado mientras la batalla estaba sucediendo?!

"Hey, ¡tómalo con calma! ¡Casi sacas mi mano de mi cuerpo!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se movieron a un lado, deteniéndose en una esbelta figura cuyos ojos azules brillaban para él. "Qué," exigió, en un bajo gruñido, "está haciendo aquí."

"Tratando de prestar un poco de ayuda." Bulma echó hacia atrás su cabello. "Obviamente _tú no estás_ sintiendo ningún dolor."

"Cómo—" Vegeta se cayó mientras otra figura aparecía detrás de su compañera. "No importa. Sé perfectamente quien te trajo aquí." Un puño se apretó mientras avanzaba, con la intención de acabar con Juuhachi-gou de una vez por todas. Ya era bastante malo era que su hijo tenía algún apego por la miserable cosa; ahora estaba arrastrando a su compañera a las mandíbulas de una batalla. "Tú, _muñeca de lata__,_ has cometido tu último error."

"¡Papá, no!" Una pequeña figura se arrojó entre él y su meta; Bra, con los brazos abiertos de par en par, con el mismo eco de su propio ceño fruncido sobre sus facciones. "Juu-chan no hizo venir aquí a Mamá, ¡Mamá insistió! ¡Ella dijo que tenía que venir o no podríamos tener el controlador para apagar al hombre malo! No es culpa de Juu, ¡de modo que déjala_ en paz!"_ Un pequeño pie se estampó en el suelo.

Vegeta sólo... miró fijamente. Nadie, _nadie,_ le hablaba en ese tono de voz. Excepto, por supuesto, Bulma, cuando se encontraba en una buena rabieta. Podía sentir las comisuras de sus labios arquearse para mostrar una orgullosa sonrisa, al escuchar esa chispa del espíritu en la niña. _Oh, eres una princesa Saiyajin, eres mi hija, al igual que tu hermano._ Aparentemente cruzó sus brazos, y bajó su vista hacia Bra (que falló en retroceder un paso), luego la alzó a Juuhachi-gou con toda la malicia que pudo reunir antes de inhalar y darse la vuelta sin prestar más atención. "En otro momento entonces." frunció el ceño. "¿Quién diablos es el que está luchando con el hombre máquina?" Se concentró, sintiendo el ki del extraño, entonces bufó. "¡¿_Una f__usión—_?!"

"Cálmate antes que te explote otra vena, Vegeta, los que puedo ver ya son lo suficientemente feos." Piccolo asintió a los guerreros. "Son Goten y Trunks. Gotenks, creo que llaman a sí mismo. Y lo está haciendo muy bien."

Vegeta se golpeó una mano su rostro, luchando para dominarse. "Trunks... y... Goten."

"Sí."

"_¡¿De quién fue la idea de esa locura__?!"_

"De ellos, en realidad, pero sabes lo que dicen. El mono ven, el mono hace."

"...Namekseijin, ¿he tenido la oportunidad de recordarte últimamente lo mucho que te odio?"

"No." Blanco colmillos se destellaban en una sonrisa medio burlona. "Pero estoy seguro que lo harás después que todo esto haya terminado."

"¡¿Pueden ustedes dos callarse?!" Bulma siseó, agazapada sobre el controlador mientras frenéticamente hacía ajustes. "Estoy _ocupada,_ genio _trabajando,_ ¡un poco de _respeto_ aquí—! ¡Ajustar delicados circuitos con una multi-herramienta de bolsillo sobre la marcha no es fácil!"

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Bulma?" Juuhachi-gou preguntó, también agazapándose.

"No no no—" un rápido agite de su cabeza. "Sólo necesito unos pocos minutos, sólo unos minutos más..."

Juu no respondió; ella miró la lucha entre Gotenks y Juuroku-gou en cambio. _Está teniendo su propia batalla_, pensó. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más la fusión en sí podrá soportar?

En ese momento, el maltratado Juuroku-gou salió de las rocas a las que Gotenks lo había arrojado, agitando la cabeza un poco. Había grandes abolladuras y rasgaduras en su torso de la que media docena de diminutas chispas y explosiones brillaron en un momento dado, y aún se movió. "Debo... terminar... el prrrrograma," dijo, en voz baja y pausando. Alzó sus brazos, las manos girando hacia abajo en las muñecas para abrir barriles de los cuales un rojizo resplandor emanó. "R...Re... ¡RESPLANDORRRR DEL INFIERNOOOOOOOOO-!"

De ambos brazos una enorme explosión emergió, uniéndose en un solo haz plenamente del tamaño de más fuerte Kamehameha de Goku, y rasgando el aire antes el mientras azotaba a Gotenks, separando la joven fusión irresistiblemente. Mientras la imagen del resplandor se desvaneció, Juuroku-gou se dio vuelta y voló hacia Goku, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del Saiyajin en un abrazo mortal. Con los brazos atrapados a un lado, Goku luchó mientras ambos se disparaban hacia el cielo, luego se detuvo, mirando al rostro de Juuroku-gou—

Dentro de sus ojos, que ahora estaban brillando de un color rojo.

En el suelo, abajo, Juuhachi-gou jadeó. "Él está... está en peligro..."

"Oh vamos, maldición, estaba a punto —¡¿en _peligro?!"_ Bulma saltó para ponerse de pie, con el rostro blanco. _"¡No!_ ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!"

"Estoy adivinando este 'peligro' no es bueno." Piccolo medio se levantó en el aire, al igual que Vegeta, sólo para cada uno sea agarrado por el tobillo por Gohan, que sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente. "_No_, ¡no lo hagan!" suplicó. "Juu quiere decir que el otro _androide _desencadenó su autodestrucción. ¡Va a explotar!"

"_¡Chikusho!"_ Vegeta airadamente sacudió su pierna, tratando de soltarse de Gohan. _"¡Imbécil!_ Los brazos de Kakarotto están atrapados, ¡¿no ves eso?! ¡No puede teletransportarse para liberare!"

Gohan miró desesperadamente alrededor. Rinriku y Chamuya todavía estaban fuera; así, también, estaba Gotenks —o, más bien, Goten y Trunks; en algún momento en los últimos minutos, tal vez como resultado del disparo de Juuroku-gou, la fusión se había roto. No quedaba nadie de pie más que ellos seis, y Juuhachi-gou ya estaba cargado a Bulma hacia el cielo— _"¡¿NANDA KUSOOOOO?!_ ¡Bulma! ¡_Juu! ¡DAME DA!"_

Piccolo se giró, al ver al rápido ascendente par, y colgado allí, con la mandíbula caída. "Lo que _demonios—_"

"_¡Bulmaaaaa!"_ Vegeta salvajemente se soltó del agarre de Gohan y se disparó tras ellas. Maldita, maldita _muñeca de lata,_ fue demasiado rápida, nunca los capturará a tiempo, estaban demasiado cerca de Kakarotto ya—

"_¡CÓMETE ESTA CIENCIA APLICADA, TU CABEZA OXIDADA PELIRROJA!"_ Bulma gritó mientras ella y Juuhachi-gou aparecían al lado del Goku que luchaba, rezando por dentro, _Dende, por favor dí que hice esto bien o seré partículas sub-atómicas—_

CLICK

La luz carmesí en los ojos de Juuroku-gou se desvaneció. Por un momento pareció sorprendió, como si ésta fuera la última posibilidad que nunca hubiera esperado; luego se endureció, con el rostro abandonado las pocas emociones que había mantenido mientras él y Goku dejaron abruptamente de volar hacia arriba... y comenzaron a caer hacia abajo. Rápido. Le tomó a Goku varios segundos pensar en frenar su descenso, con el resultado que aterrizaron aproximadamente un poco más duro de lo que él hubiera querido.

El impacto aplastó el aire de los pulmones de Goku; su cabeza zumbaba en advertencia, pero luchó contra el desmayo en caso que el hombre mecánico volviera de nuevo a la vida. Él luchó contra los brazos de Juuroku-gou, tratando de dislocarlos con poco éxito.

Juuhachi-gou aterrizó, bajó a Bulma ligeramente y se dirigió a ayudar a Goku. Con un poderoso empujón soltó un masivo brazo. _"Espera,_ Goku, yo te liberaré—"

"_¡¡Kuso kono ama!!"_ Vegeta gruñó, lanzándose hacia la rubia _androide__._ Antes de poder esquivar, él le arrojó sus apretados puños, llevándola a un acantilado cercano. Se quedó flotando durante un momento, luchando entre buscarla y liberar a Goku; luego decidió que la destrucción de la cyborg femenina podía esperar. Arrancó el otro brazo de Juuroku-gou para liberarlo, tomó a Goku por la parte de atrás de su traje, y lo liberó, arrojándolo a un lado. "Ahora," dijo Vegeta, sonriendo, "para terminar esto de una vez por todas." Alzó una brillante mano, dirigiendo su palma al inmóvil cuerpo de Juuroku-gou.

"¡¡Vegeta no _te atrevas!!"_ Aún sin aliento por su inesperado vuelo, Bulma se apresuró y tomó el brazo extendido de Vegeta, tratando de moverlo sin resultado notable. "Él no puede hacerle daño a nadie ahora, ¡suéltalo!"

"Idiota," Vegeta bufó. "¿Qué quieres hacer? Repararlo para que pueda volver y destruirnos a todos? Dejo a la _muñeca de lata_ vivir y mira lo que pasó. ¡Casi hace que te maten!"

"Juu-chan no hizo nada de eso. En cuanto a Juuroku-gou, sólo estaba siguiendo su programación. ¡Podemos cambiar eso! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, podemos usar todos los aliados que podamos conseguir. Vegeta, te estoy _advirtiendo_, ¡no te _atrevas _a destruirlo!"

La mirada que Vegeta dirigió en su dirección hizo que Bulma quisiera estar en otro lugar, preferentemente a varios millones de millas de distancia en cualquier dirección lejos de su pareja. En lugar de rendirse y retroceder, ella alzó su mentón, negándose a mirar lejos_. No, no voy a ceder, hay muchas cosas que puedes hablar y hacerme aceptar o no, pero no, esta vez no, Vegeta—_

Tal vez la escuchó; tal vez sólo sintió la intención detrás de las palabras. Su expresión nunca vaciló, pero de todos modos la fija mirada del Saiyajin se movió en alguna indefinible dirección, rindiéndose a discutir con ella. El brillo se desvaneció, y su brazo cayeron a un lado. Bulma parpadeó, más que un poco asombrada, y mientras Vegeta bufaba algo entre dientes y se alejaba a fuertes pasos un sentimiento la envolvió... no, una certeza... que no sólo él estaba secretamente orgulloso de ella, pero que había pasado algún prueba crucial. De qué, y porque había de ser necesario, no tenía idea.

De alguna manera no creyó que obtendría alguna respuesta de Vegeta, tampoco.

"Gohan", dijo ella en su lugar. "Necesito que lo lleves de vuelta a mi laboratorio por mí." Miró alrededor. "Juu-chan, ¿estás bien?"

La rubia llegó hasta el lado de Bulma, limpiándose el polvo ceño fruncido en su conjunto a sus demasiadas perfectas facciones. "Estoy bien."

"Bien. Ayúdame a revivir los chicos, así podemos llegar todos de vuelta a la Corporación Cápsula. Todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Juuroku-gou estaba acostado en una mesa de examinación en el laboratorio cibernético de Bulma. Cables salían de las destrozadas partes de su cráneo a una computadora terminal de pie en una esquina.

Juuhachi-gou verificó la última conexión. "Está todo conectado, Bulma. Listo para la transferencia."

"Gracias, Juu-chan. Vegeta, ¿podría por favor ir y apoyarte contra la pared o algo? Estás en mi camino." Bulma disparó una fuerte mirada a su compañero —su _marido,_ ahora, gracias a su impulsividad— que insistió en quedarse cerca de ella.

Vegeta no se movió, obligando a Bulma a caminar alrededor de él para llegar al teclado. "Esta es una _buena_ manera de pasar una luna de miel," gruñó, con sus dedos moviéndose ágilmente sobre las teclas. "Iniciando el volcado de datos ahora."

"_Ehm,_ Trunks," Goten susurró, mirando desde el umbral. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Está descargando los datos de Juuroku-gou a una terminal esclava," le susurró Trunks en respuesta.

"¿Sus qué?"

"Su programación. Su cerebro, algo así."

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Cómo debo saber? Tal vez quiere descubrir que lo hace funcionar, o algo."

"Por una vez, estoy casi de acuerdo con Vegeta, Piccolo murmuró detrás de ellos. "Mejor prevenir que curar."

"Bulma sabe lo que está haciendo, creo," Gohan dijo.

El Namekseijin bufó. "Está demasiado malditamente utilizada como para cambiar de opinión."

"Pero si Juuroku-gou sólo estaba siguiendo su programación, quizá Bulma pueda arreglarlo." Gohan miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. "¿No, _papá_?"

Goku sonrió y asintió. "_Sí_, Gohan."

Por largos minutos no hubo sonido en el laboratorio propiamente dicho sino el ruido de discos y de los mecanismos de transferencia. Por fin la computadora esclava hizo un _pitido_. "Transferencia completa," anunció Juuhachi-gou.

Bulma asintió y tocó otra tecla. "¿Hola? Juuroku-gou, ¿puedes oírme?"

Todos los ojos de la puerta se voltearon hacia la figura quieta sobre la mesa, pero la respuesta vino de la computadora terminal esclava. "Te escucho."

"Bien. ¿Sabes dónde estás?"

"No."

"Bueno, estás en mi laboratorio en la Corporación Cápsula. Mi nombre es Bulma."

"Sé quién eres."

"Oh, bien, bueno." Bulma se sentó en el borde de la mesa, cruzó sus piernas, y acomodó su cabello. "Ahora, entonces, Juuroku-gou, ¿por qué no le dices a la audiencia un poco sobre ti?"

"Fue creado por el Dr. Gero para destruir a Son Goku."

"Sí, creo que entendimos eso. ¿Sabías por qué?"

"No era mi propósito determinar las razones de mi programación hechas por el Dr. Gero."

Juuhachi-gou tomó un paso adelante. "¿Por qué el Dr. Gero te desactivó?"

"En el momento en que me activó, Son Goku no estaba en la Tierra. Cuando me negué a cumplir con las otras órdenes del Dr. Gero, decidió apagarme."

"¿Pero por qué te negaste a obedecer a tu creador?" Bulma preguntó.

"Me ordenó quitar la vidas de otros. Mi objetivo era matar a Son Goku, no tomar acciones en contra de cualquier otro ser vivo. Dado que no estoy, en sentido estricto, vivo, no estoy dispuesto a destruir la vida. La vida es preciosa."

"Estás lo suficientemente dispuesto para destruir a Kakarotto," Vegeta reprochó.

"¿Quién es Kakarotto?"

"Ese es el otro nombre de Goku," explicó Bulma.

"Anotado. Matar a Son Goku es la razón por la que existo. Sin ello, no tengo ningún propósito."

"Pero—" Juuhachi-gou comenzó, pero Bulma la detuvo con un rápido movimiento.

"Me suena como una pista." Vegeta emitió un vistazo al aún inmóvil cuerpo sobre la mesa. "¿Ahora puedo matarlo?"

"Silencio." Bulma se sentó adelante, mirando intensamente a la pantalla en blanco como tratando de hacer contacto con la artificial conciencia dentro. "¿Qué si te digo que Son Goku ya ha muerto?"

Una pausa. Entonces: "Son Goku está vivo."

"El Son Goku con el que luchaste no es el original. Son Goku murió hace veinte años como resultado de una enfermedad del corazón. Esta persona es un clon del original."

"_Ah-ha,"_ Piccolo sonrió, "el viejo truco de no me mates, soy un clon. Oye, ya funcionó una vez."

La terminal estuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto. Luego la profunda voz habló de nuevo. "No importa. Fui creado para matar a Son Goku, y tengo que cumplir mi programación."

"¡¿Para un muerto loco?!" Juuhachi-gou exigió.

"El Dr. Gero fue mi creador. Sin él, yo no existiría. Sin su programación, yo no tendría ningún propósito."

"Espera un minuto." Bulma se sentó en la terminal. "¿Qué pasa si tuvieras un propósito diferente? ¿Uno para reemplazar el que el Dr. Gero te dio cuando te creó?"

"Eso sería aceptable."

Bulma sonrió. "Juuroku-gou, muestra el código de fuente de la programación original de Gero en la pantalla de terminal."

La terminal al instante se iluminó con fila tras fila de números. Juuhachi-gou se inclinó y dio un bajo silbido. "Tranquila, son sólo unos y ceros," murmuró, estudiando la pantalla. Ella señaló con un esbelto dedo. "Ahí, ¿no está ahí?"

"Lo tengo." Bulma movió el cursor al comienzo de un bloque de código y subrayó una larga secuencia antes de golpear la tecla SUPRIMIR. "Ahora darle una nueva razón de ser —" Ella tocó las teclas en rápida sucesión, llenando el espacio vacío del programa de Juuroku-gou que instó a matar alguna vez. "Juuroku-gou, salva los cambios en tu programa base."

La unidad sonó. "Confirmado. Se han guardado los cambios."

"¡¡Hurra!!" Bulma se dio vuelta en su silla y chocó su mano con la de Juuhachi-gou. "Nunca subestimen el poder de un genio, sobre todo una _hermosa!"_

Los ojos de Vegeta se angostaron sospechosamente. _"¿Ahora_ puedo destruirlo?"

"¡De ninguna manera!" Bulma alegremente se volteó a la terminal. "Juuroku-gou, dinos, ¿cuál es tu propósito?"

La respuesta vino a la vez. "Ser amable con todas las formas de vida, especialmente los pequeños animales."

"¿Eres capaz de quitar una vida?"

"Sólo cuando los que protejo se vean amenazados."

"¿Y a quién estás designado para proteger?"

"A quien tu me digas, Bulma."

Bulma miró tímidamente sobre su hombro al grupo en la puerta y les dio un guiño y alzó sus pulgares.

* * *

"¿Así que el gran sujeto está de _nuestro_ lado ahora?" Chamuya fue pateado de nuevo hacia el sofá de Bulma, haciendo gestos de dolor un poco mientras Bra le vendaba la cabeza.

"Sí, básicamente." Rinriku se sentó atrás con cuidado; Marron estaba arrodillada a sus pies, cuidadosamente atendiendo su tobillo torcido. "Hombre, estoy destrozado. Ha sido un día duro, ¿no?"

"Seguro lo ha sido..." Goku les sonrió de uno a otro, sus ojos brillando en silencio con una secreta alegría.

"¿Dónde está Bulma?" preguntó Videl, entregándole su bebé a Gohan.

"Está reparando a Juuroku-gou," dijo Gohan, riendo mientras su pequeña hija se reía y lo saludaba con sus manos. "Acaba de terminar la reinstalación de sus datos y ahora está trabajando en sus componentes físicos. Ne, Pan, ¿ves? Tu _mamá_ te dijo que todo iba a estar bien."

"Y Vegeta está sobre ella sobre ella cada segundo," añadió Juuhachi-gou. "Se siente extraño para Vegeta confiar en alguien más incluso menos de lo que confía mí."

"¿Estás seguro que es seguro ahora, Juu-chan?" Videl preguntó.

"Muy segura. Bulma es tan brillante como su reputación dice— si no más. Acabó con todo rastro de la programación que hacía a Juuroku-gou querer matar. Él será tan leal a ella ahora como nunca lo fue con las directivas originales de Gero... y ya que ella fue suficientemente inteligente como para incluir un par de subrutinas cruciales, podrá darle órdenes directas que él seguirá en el acto."

"¿...no te dije, Trunks?" Goten dijo mientras siguió a un tormentoso rostro de Trunks hacia la sala de estar. "Somos muy poderosos como Gotenks, ¿ne? _¿Verdad?"_

"¿Como quien?" Juuhachi-gou preguntó, mirando hacia ellos. "Oh, ¿quieres decir ese hermoso atractivo muchacho que estaba luchando con Juuroku-gou?"

Trunks se detuvo por completo en sus pasos, giró sobre sus talones y tomó a Goten del cuello de su camiseta. Zarandeándolo con cada sílaba, bufó, "Yo_ nunca..._ _me voy..._ a _fusionar... contigo..._ de nuevo ¡¡_otra vez!!"_ Soltando a Goten, Trunks siguió su camino a la puerta delantera.

Sentada sobre los talones, Marron miró del retirado Trunks a un estupefacto Goten. "Ahora _esta_ historia," dijo ella, cruzando sus brazos, "no puedo _esperar_ escucharla."

Goten puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y rió débilmente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Juuhachi-gou salió de la puerta después de Trunks. Goku se puso de pie y siguió hasta la puerta abierta. Vio a Trunks apoyado en la pared que limitaba el frente de la propiedad, afilando su espada con una venganza. Juuhachi-gou se sentó en el bajo muro justo detrás de Trunks y se apoyó contra su espalda; después de un momento, él tomó la espada, la hizo a un lado, y se volteó para tomarla en sus brazos.

Goku movió su mirada al horizonte occidental. El sol se había deslizado por debajo de la línea distante de los árboles, y las estrellas acaban de hacer su aparición arriba. Miró hacia el este, hacia la yerma llanura y las montañas más allá, y recordó otro bosque, otra tiempo, hace mucho tiempo.

Su poderosos oídos podían atrapar el sonido de la voz de Bulma desde lejos atrás en la casa, de vuelta en el laboratorio, aumentando la estridencia mientras le gritaba a Vegeta. Rió suavemente. Bulma fue su primera y más antigua y más querida amiga, alguien por la que vivió y murió, alguien a quien le debía su propia existencia, en más de un sentido de la palabra. Fue más allá de sus heroicos esfuerzos por revivirlo a él y a los demás guerreros. Fue Bulma quien lo había encontrado, décadas atrás, cuando era todavía un niño, viviendo en el bosque como casi un poco más que una criatura salvaje. Fue ella quien lo convenció de abandonar su hogar y salir al mundo. Fue ella quien formó su vida y su destino en más formas que ninguna otra persona que hubiera conocido jamás. Mucho había pasado desde su primer encuentro. Demasiados años, demasiados lugares, demasiadas aventuras... y mucho más estaban por venir.

"No es un mal final para un día, ¿eh, Goku?" dijo una voz a su codo.

Bajó su mirada, sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rinriku. "No fue malo para nada," murmuró a la reencarnación de su mejor amigo, "pero no un final tampoco, ¿sabes? Lo siento más como un nuevo comienzo."

* * *


End file.
